Truth Behind the Lies
by amoechan
Summary: The Crown Prince of Haddock Royalty lost his family and kingdom over the traitorous Overland Royalty. Now, the little prince goes into hiding away from the Overlands but what would happen when fate brought them back together and worse, get closer to each other. This is a Jack/Hiccup/Human!Jack fanfiction set in an AU about Royal Kingdoms.
1. Prologue

**This is my first story ever. Please, forgive my grammatical errors and language inconsistencies. English is my second language and I am afraid to inform everyone that English is not my best subject in school. In fact, I'm not good with any subjects except lunch breaks. .**

**Special thanks to sakurasapprentice7 for the notes! And for offering to Beta my story. Yes, I know I did not send it to you. I was a bit worried that you could be busy. .**

**I will try to be as character as possible. No promises.**

**Special thanks to resave of tumblr and deviantart for allowing me to use her mesopotamian plains number 3 picture as my cover photo. You're awesome as always. **

**Picture source: art/Mesopotamian-plains-3-439031769 (Just paste the words after deviantart website or just search for resave in deviantart and tumblr. XD)**

**And special thanks to Hope-for-snow for creating JackHiJack fics that inspired me to make this story. I recommend reading her sleepover series (Warning: It's NSFW though). Totally follow them on Tumblr. You won't regret it haha!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or art. I only own the plot. Enjoy!**

* * *

A long time ago, a super cluster of land known as Burgess was subdivided into Kingdoms which was ruled by a set of royal King and Queen. These royal pairs have different laws and practices in leading their people to prosperity, power and riches. Some accomplish these through the peaceful art of trade, agricultural labor and alliance formation with neighboring kingdoms.

But the world was not designed to uphold everlasting tranquility for there are leaders who prefer bloodshed over the ethical approach. These leaders warred and conquered others, willing the weak into submission.

One story in particular involved the history of the two most renown Kingdom in Burgess: the Haddock and the Overland.

The Haddock royalty had been known for their great troupe of warriors, who were believed to be so strong that they could battle mythical creatures such as fire-breathing dragons. And upon knowing this fact, it would be normal for one to assume that a Kingdom with an army this great would choose violence as their way to expand their rule but in contrast to popular belief, the Haddock royalty never shown an ounce of such act for the Haddock Kingdom leaders, King Stoick and Queen Valhallarama, were agreeable and reasonable pair and known to use violence only when necessary.

On the other hand, the Overland Kingdom was widely known to be the richest and biggest Kingdom in existence. It was King Manlius Lunar who brought this Kingdom to prosperity from the rubbles it used to be, along with the help of King and Queen Haddock, who were more than willing to lend power at King Manlius for his Kingdom to rise from the pits.

People of Burgess were curious as to why the Haddocks helped the Overlands, even up to the extent of allowing King Manlius' Kingdom to surpass the Haddock's worth. The only answer for that would be the friendship that King Stoick and King Manlius had. A bond forged by destiny, strengthened by time and lengthened by brotherhood. The two Great Kings treated each other like real brothers, thicker than any blood would ever prove. And for King Stoick, a brother could not stand to watch the other suffer. So, if help could be handed, King Stoick would give it with open arms.

But after one dreadful night, this bond was broken for King Manlius ordered an attack on the Haddocks. The reason? No one really knew but speculations roamed from ear to ear that King Manlius's bastard of a brother was behind it all. But there were none to support the rumor and the only explanation left would be that King Manlius had been won over by greed or he had feared that King Stoick would betray and stab him in the back.

And the night the Overland attacked was the night the Haddock Kingdom fell. The Haddocks may have the strongest and most skilled warriors out in the lands but the Overland amassed an army with more than enough warriors to put the other's great army to shame.

It was dreadful to know that a strong alliance was broken in a blink of an eye with no definite reason to explain the whole ordeal. The once Great Kingdom of Haddock fell lower than any rubble would ever be. The painful part was that the Overland, who owed their legendary status to the Haddocks, was the one to push the great kingdom down the cliff.

Not one member of the Haddock royalty was known to live for people assumed that every single Haddock was slaughtered at the night of the raid. The Haddock Kingdom had no more leader to take over the throne and was left with no choice but to cave in to the hands of the Overland. The Haddock Kingdom became an extension of Overland territory, forever perishing from the map of the world.

The knights of the Overland King rejoiced but their joy was immediately stopped for it was not even half a year since the ordered attack when King Manlius died from an illness unknown to man, leaving his twin sons to take over the throne. The last words the King said were only heard by his children alone, "Never cave in to the evil voice inside your heads and be wary of whom you trust. Never do the same mistakes I made because I do not wish for you two to feel the same regret residing in my heart…"

* * *

**Notes:**

**King Manlius is Manny or Mim.**

**Just imagine Burgess with the same size of Pangaea. Silly? Allow me to be silly please XD Let's create an imaginative world. O:**


	2. News

**Oh Gods, thank you so much for reading, following, favoriting and reviewing this story. :D**

**I made changes to this one. ****I made Merida and Gobber's speech accented as requested by one of the reviewers. I apologize if I fail at it. . ****I didn't put accent in every word because it might not be understandable and I am trying to avoid that.**

**Their age was posted in the introductory notes at Chapter Two. Just in case you guys were wondering. ^^**

**Just to avoid confusion:**

**Jackson - Older of the twins/Crown Prince/Chestnut-haired, brown-eyed.**

**Jack - Younger twin/Prince, second in line/White-haired, blue-eyed.**

**Again, I don't own any of the the characters. Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

_**Chapter I**_

The long hallway was quiet as small rays of morning sunlight entered the windows, scattered along the walls in uniform design. This peaceful moment did not last long though, for a shrill cry echoed through the walls, reaching up the ears of young Jamie.

"Oh no…he's at it again!" Jamie exclaimed, heading towards the sound of the high-pitched scream.

Upon opening oak doors, three startled women sprang out of the room as if they were fleeing from a supernatural being.

"Booooo!" A hideous figure jumped in front of Jamie, grabbing and shaking the brown-haired boy by the shoulders.

Jamie screamed in return, flailing his arms around like his life depended on it. A giggle that quickly turned to a full-blown laugh came out from the hideous creature in front of him.

"Ha-ha, you-you should have-se-en your face, man! It was hilarious," the figure said breathlessly, taking off his costume consisted of demon-carved mask and dried seaweed-looking wig. "Man, I thought you would be used to my antics but I still get you every single time," he added, wiping away the tear in his right eye.

Jamie laughed halfheartedly, taking the mask and wig out of the other's hand. "Yeah, I suppose I'll never get used seeing these horrid masks of yours…it still makes me wonder where you get these things…," Jamie wondered, looking intently at the mask in his hands.

"Well, a prankster never tells his secrets," the other replied with a smirk, walking back inside the solar room to sit at a deep-red sofa.

Jamie followed him inside, perching the costume at a nearby table. He proceeded to sat across from where the other rested. "Now that you had your fun," he paused to gesture at the costume for emphasis, "I think it is time we start the bitter part of your day, Jack."

A loud groan came out of Jack's throat, resting his cheek on the palm of his hand, "Why do we have to talk about it? It would be the same as any other day anyway," he waved his unoccupied hand in the air.

"We do not really have to discuss about this if you would just do them by yourself without me insisting them on you," Jamie replied sternly.

"Jamie, cut me some slack." Jack sighed.

Jamie ignored his comment and proceeded to enumerate the duties the Prince was scheduled to do for the day. It involved mostly of lessons ranging from general to diplomatic studies, practicing different musical instruments and training skills for sword fighting and fencing.

"I could easily remember those things," exclaimed Jack, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Uhuh, whatever you say, Jack," Jamie rolled his eyes, "Anyway, stop your whining because I have good news to tell you."

Jack's eyes glinted with curiosity, obviously thrilled to hear the news his friend was talking about.

"A messenger from Jackson came earlier to announce his arrival in two days," Jamie quickly added which immediately lightened Jack's mood.

"About time! I could use a partner in terrorizing the elves and yetis, seeing as you don't join in my plans," Jack said, fist-pumping the air.

(Elves and Yetis are the terms used to call the maids and workers in Overland Kingdom.)

"Jack, you should know that I am here to keep you and Jackson in check, it wouldn't be any good if I joined you in your so-called _fun" _Jamie huffed. "And just to remind you, my sister is one of the elves. _Please_, do _spare_ her," Jamie added.

Jack chuckled, resting on his back, "I can't promise, Sophie does not look like she minds."

Jack would lie if he said he was not disappointed that his closest friend (aside his brother) never joined again in the pranks and games he pulled. It was one of the things the twins and Jamie fondly did when they were young but Jack understood that circumstances and events drove his friend to change. But Jack admitted that he could never wreck the feeling of missing the same amount of childishness his friend used to possess.

There was one thing that Jack was thankful for. It was the fact that despite their social differences, Jamie still acted as a great friend to him and his twin brother, provided, no one else was around. The young brunette was appointed by Sir Nicholas St. North, the Chief Advisor of the late King Manlius, to watch over the twins and reprimand the two from causing **too much** chaos and mischief. It was already hopeless to think that the two would ever remove their naughty habits so lessening it was the least Sir North could ask for, using young Jamie Bennett as an assistant-slash-babysitter of the twins.

"Well, I have to start addressing you formally again," Jamie paused to sigh, "or else...Lord Pitch will have my throat for dinner."

"He can try," Jack cupped his friend's shoulder, "but you'll be safe with me and my brother."

* * *

"Prince Jackson," a hauntingly calm voice said, attempting to get the spaced-out Prince's attention.

"Yes, uncle?" replied by the Crown Prince.

"Was the Princess of Corona not to your liking?"

Jackson rested his back on his chair before replying, "It depends on what kind of liking you meant."

Pitch tucked his hands on his back and began to walk around the tent. "You fairly know what I meant, your _Highness_," Pitch said, pronouncing the last word as if bile wanted to rise from his throat.

"Very well. I could not deny that the Princess is charmingly pretty and her kind and bubbly personality made me like her. Any man would be lucky to be engaged to a wondrous lady but..." Jack trailed off.

He still remembered the conversation he had with the Princess. She sincerely confessed to him that she has feelings for another man and begged him not to propose to her. The Crown Prince did not have an ounce of sadness nor a pang of dread upon hearing her request. The only feeling he got was delight upon knowing that the Princess, who became a friend of his, was able to fall for someone. He accepted her plea without second-thoughts and wished her good graces with her love.

But since an engagement was not proclaimed, a need for a spouse was still on the line. The council would continuously egg him to ask a lady's hand in marriage for he was close to **three and twenty**, the age where the Crown Prince must ascend the throne and reclaim the rights and powers of a King, which his uncle Pitch was temporarily bestowed with in exchange of training, tending and preparing him to be the future King.

"But..?" Pitch's question brought Jack back to present.

Jackson knew that his uncle would not let this matter pass easily. He had rehearsed and thought of the words he would say to the Lord. One wrong word could cause his coronation to be delayed because Pitch, as an acting ruler, could use small mistakes to convince the council for Jackson's unpreparedness to ascend the throne.

Jackson propped his right ankle on his left knee in hopes to show his relaxed state of mind, "Princess Rapunzel is the only child of the Corona royalty and if she were to be my wife, she would be required to leave her kingdom and reside to mine, leaving Corona with no heir to their throne." Jack replied, looking intently at Pitch.

"Our children will be leading Overland, not Corona and I could not find it in me to rob their Kingdom of their future leader and upon doing so, I could save their Kingdom of the fight the royals in their family would do to be the new heads of the throne." He added, seeing that his explanation seems to make sense on the Lord.

"Indeed but arrangements could be done though," Pitch remarked, raising one of his brows.

"I know that, uncle. But arrangements would always result to new negotiations and future complications. It would be a never-ending cycle," Jackson retorted.

Pitch hummed in response, glancing around the tent as if in thought. "As you wish, but since the Princess of Corona is out of the list. May I recommend we look for a new one?" He suggested.

_Great, more travelling,_ Jackson complained to his self. "Do you have anyone in mind?" he asked, placing his index finger on his philtrum.

"How do you fancy the Princess of Dunbroch?" Pitch said with a calculating smile.

* * *

Jack woke up early and the excitement he felt was evident on his face for his smile was wide and stripped off the playful humor it usually had. And this joyous expression plastered on the Prince's face warmed the hearts of those he once tricked and pranked, allowing themselves to forgive their mischievous master.

The knights opened the castle's gates, allowing a group of men to bustle in. If it was thought to be impossible, the smile on the white-haired prince widened even more, finally showing off his pearly white-teeth. "Jackson!" he shouted in his attempt to get his brother's attention.

The exclamation was not left unnoticed for Jackson replied with a tease, "Frosty!" The Crown Prince branded Jack this nickname for his brother had unique white hair, extremely pale skin and icy-blue eyes.

Jack ran up close to his brother and tackled him into a hug which Jackson returned with a tight hug of his own. They parted right after, looking at each other to start a lively chat when suddenly, the familiar cold voice of their uncle broke the two from their hearty reunion, "Resume this silliness later for we still have important matters at hand, I expect you two to be on time for dinner," Pitch eyed the two, his eyes rested on the white-haired Prince, "Especially you, Jack. We have things to discuss, do not dare skip it." Pitch warned.

"You do not have to tell me, I would go even if your face makes me lose my appetite," Jack rolled his eyes.

Pitch glared at the white-haired prince while the Crown Prince stifled his laugh.

It was hard for the twins to explain but ever since they were young, the two shared the same amount of hate for their uncle. It was not for the fact that the Lord was a child out-of-wedlock nor a child born as a result of their late grandfather's mistake. Pitch was hated by the twins for his demeanor, his visibly shown interest for the throne, heightened by the information that he had been after it before they were even born. Unfortunately, the Lord would never attain the supremacy of a King, for legitimacy in having a full-royal blood was deeply required to ascend the title. The closest he would ever be allowed to the throne, would be to act as temporary leader until the Crown Prince was of **age** and **mind** to take over the Kingdom.

Although it was against the will of Jackson, he was obliged to behave in the presence of the Lord for his uncle may be nothing but a temporary King but still had a say to the Crown Prince's maturity and preparedness to lead over the throne. If he wanted out of the man's watch, he had to put up an act for years to come.

"Pardon me, sires," Jamie bowed, grabbing the attention of the three, "I did not mean to interrupt but I am afraid the Princes had to attend their scheduled duties for the day. The farmers at east side are expecting their graces."

The twins nodded simultaneously before leaving their spot to enter the castle's main doors. Jamie walked behind the two in the most disciplined stance he could muster. Pitch stood still at his spot, glaring intensely at twin's back before he barked orders at the fearlings and yetis.

(Fearlings - term used for knights and warriors of Overland Kingdom.)

Upon reaching isolated hallways and making sure they were far away from anyone who could hear them, the trio laughed heartily.

"Have you seen his face? Jack, you daredevil!" Jamie exclaimed, clutching his tummy in attempt to contain his laughter.

"No big deal. I just blurted out a rant Jackson used before," Jack said, smirking towards his brother.

Jackson chuckled. "And as your older brother, I am proud of you, kiddo~" He said as he ruffled Jack's hair.

"Hey, watch it," Jack slapped his brother's hand away, "Older brother your face, you were only ahead by a few minutes," he added while he attempted to fix his hair.

"So, how did the trip go, Jackson? Did you propose to the Princess because I haven't heard any news about it from the townspeople yet," Jamie asked while he pointed to Jack the messed spots in his hair.

Jackson clasped his hands behind his head, "I did not ask her hand for marriage."

Jack looked questioningly at his brother as he continuously fix his hair, "Why? I thought you were going to ask her?"

Jackson shrugged and casually said, "She already have someone she likes."

"Oh? Really? I thought for sure you were going back with her," Jack informed, tucking his hands inside his pockets.

"But if you are not to marry her, then who are you to woo now?" Jamie asked, raising his eyebrows.

Jackson looked first at Jamie then moved his attention to Jack. He smirked at the two before giving his answer, "Hail, the Almighty Princess of Dunbroch!"

The two widened their eyes, jaw agape. "You mean the tomboy?" Jack blurted, "Don't tell me you agreed to it?"

Jackson shrugged, "She was suggested by uncle. I plan to visit in Dunbroch just to fancy him then I will just move to see the next bachelorette."

Jackson met eyes with his brother before he added, "Besides, I know that someone here would be jealous," he averted his eyes from Jack's blue irises to meet Jamie's hazel eyes, "Isn't that right, Jamie?"

Jamie huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, "I do not know what you are talking about…"

The twins laughed in unison, slapping palms together while Jamie cleared his face out of the deep blush.

Jack grinned deviously, "So, does this mean that we will be travelling to Dunbroch?"

Jackson's eyes perked up, "What do you mean by '_we_'? Wait, have you finally decided to join us after all!?" Jackson exclaimed, obviously ecstatic at the idea.

"Well, it seems this travel would be fun, and I know Jamie would want to go as well," Jack said, stealing a glance at Jamie in order to wag his eyebrows at the teen playfully, "And it is more than enough reason for me to fathom seeing Uncle Pitch every day."

"Anyone could fathom the Lord," Jamie uncharacteristically informed, causing the twin princes raise their brow in surprise. "...if he would ever be as giddy as Princess Rapunzel...that is," Jamie added.

The twins laughed hysterically, "Not in a million years, Jamie," said Jackson. "...not in a million years," repeated Jack.

The three continued to converse throughout their walk. Their senseless banter gave them good reason to start the day's duties with stress-relieved moods.

* * *

The twins arrived at the dining hall on time, not allowing themselves be late for even a minute. More like, Jamie not allowing the twins be tardy. The two insisted they intentionally piss the Lord by making him wait. It took a lot of coaxing and reprimanding but eventually, the two gave in to the insistence of their friend.

"What a surprise," Pitch exclaimed, "You arrived on time but I am sure it was Jamie's doing," he added, looking at the said boy.

Jack visibly rolled his eyes while Jackson shrugged his shoulders. The twins proceeded to sit down whereas, Jamie stood close by the table. And as expected, the elves swiftly bustled in with trolleys, topped with silver trays containing variety of delicacies more than enough to feed dozens of families.

"Jack, you might already have been informed that Prince Jackson will not be marrying the Princess of Corona, correct?" Pitch raised his non-existent brow towards Jack.

"Yup," Jack immediately replied, ignoring proper etiquette with speech. Jamie had to resist the urge of slapping his palm at his own face.

Pitch seemed unaffected by the Prince's rudeness and continued to slice the steamed meat on his plate. "Very well. The Crown Prince and I would be visiting Dunbroch and –"

Jack interrupted Pitch in the middle of his sentence, "I am going this time."

Pitch taken a back, raised his brow again and asked, "Why...the sudden change?"

Jack shrugged in reply, "Just wanted to be out of the kingdom for a while. I do miss hanging out with my brother after all."

Pitch alternated his stare between the twins, "I see." _'That better be it.' _He added inwardly.

And the rest of the dinner was spent to state the details of their travel to the Kingdom of Dunbroch.

* * *

The first crack of sunlight entered the windows of Hiccup's room, landing straightly at his face. He immediately winced at the contact of heat, making him rub his eyes profusely. The light may have brought him out of his sleep but young Hiccup did not move out of his bed, seemingly waiting for something to pull him out.

And as if on cue, loud neighs and strong gallops pulled Hiccup out of his lying stance and made him sat up immediately. He took the blanket off of him, stepping his right foot on the wooden floors while his right hand reached out for his prosthetic leg made of metal and wood.

As he busied himself with the stump, the sounds outside got louder and louder, causing Hiccup to rush the placement of his fake left leg. He wobbly tested his foot before he moved his way to the windows just to appease the bossy creature outside his room.

He peeked his head out and shouted at his horse, "I'm up, Mr. Bossy! You can quiet down now."

The horse snorted and stopped his frantic noises, walking back inside his shed. "Trust bud to wake you up like clockwork," Hiccup said with a smile.

He yawned and went to the kitchen, searching for his breakfast. There, he found bread and water, not really surprised for he had the same breakfast for years now. He grabbed a seat and immediately downed his food.

"Gobber must have left early," he informed to no one.

Gobber was the blacksmith who currently works for King Fergus. He personally tends his Highness' knight's and warrior's weapons and armors. Gobber took Hiccup in as his apprentice, teaching him all the smithing techniques he learned throughout his travel around the world. In exchange, he provided Hiccup with basic needs: food, shelter, clothing and a family.

Gobber was well-known by the townsfolk for his bellowing tone of voice which contrasted his good-natured personality. It was undeniable to say the instances where the blacksmith was too frank with his comments and thoughts, usually unaware of the effects his words had on others. Hiccup, for one, was a victim of his not-so-comforting consolation talk.

The lanky boy finished the rest of his food, standing up to wash the plates. Hiccup's usual routine involved him cleaning up the house before he left for work which he dutifully did after washing the dishes.

Before he went out to leave the house, his eyes landed on a red apple. "Hmm, this must be for Toothless," he smiled, grabbing the apple, tossing it in the air to catch it. He hurried out of the house, locking up the doors and running towards Toothless with the apple in his hand. "Look what Gobber left you this morning, bud!" he said, showing the apple which the horse ate happily.

"So, are you ready for our daily run?" he asked while he mounted gracefully on top of the horse. The townspeople were in awe whenever the lanky boy rode the strong, gallant and menacing dark-as-night warhorse, who only warms up to his master or his master's acquaintances.

The name Hiccup gave to the horse caught the attention and peaked the curiosity of many. Townspeople and travelers alike thought that "Toothless" seemed too sweet for the horse's appearance, especially when the horse's teeth was fully intact. But Hiccup would always have a reply to explain the horse's name, _"He loves to eat a certain berry that covers his teeth black, making illusions that has no teeth."_

Hiccup whipped the reigns, not hard enough to hurt the horse but more than enough for his friend to start running. Toothless bounded straight into the woods for he already knew where his rider wanted him to go. The two weaved through different slopes, jumped over obstacles and skidded under fallen trees.

Witnesses of the pair's exhibitions commented that their tricks could cause themselves severe injury or worse, death. And although they were aware of the consequences, the two never stopped nor attempted to end their act, rather, the two tried even more hazardous tricks, too dangerous in the eyes of many but too safe in the eyes of the daredevil pair.

When the two reached the river located deep within the woods, Hiccup skidded to a stop and dismounted from Toothless. He quickly stripped off his clothes and swam through the waters butt-naked while his trusted friend feed on grass which grew close by the river bank.

Hiccup had the guts swim naked for it was extremely rare to see anyone else by the river, those who manage to be there were mostly lost travelers or seasonal hunters. The seclusion of the place made a safe haven for the auburn-haired boy where he could collect his thoughts and formulate his dreams.

Hiccup waited for the sun to rose high in the sky before he clothed himself and mounted back to Toothless, heading straight at Gobber's forge.

Upon arrival, Hiccup saw the familiar bundle of striking red hair, sitting at a chair outside the forge.

"Heccup! Finally, ye'r here! A have been waitin' for ye since dawn!" the redhead informed sternly.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, replying as he dismounted from Toothless, "My, Princess. No one asked you to."

Merida's left eye twitched. She bounded close to Hiccup, punching the lanky guy in the arm, "Don't make mah mood worse, Heccup!" she said, flailing her arms in the air before sitting back, crossing her arms on her chest.

Hiccup massaged his sore arm, "Okay, why do I owe the honor of your presence, my lady?" he said sarcastically, bowing to piss her even more.

Merida gave him a deadpan look before she replied, "I was having dinner with mah family last night…"

Hiccup went inside the forge and motioned Merida to follow. Merida obliged while she continued with her story, "Mom and Dad told me that a Prince will be comin' tah Dunbroch!" she slammed her fists at the table which startled Hiccup.

"What's so bad about a Prince visiting?" Hiccup asked, waving at Gobber which the man eagerly returned with a wave of his own.

Hiccup went to a nearby table and settle swords he was tasked to sharpen. Merida started talking again, "Well, genius. This Prince will be here tah possibly ask mah hand in marriage!"

Hiccup dropped the sword in his hands and looked at Merida. He slapped a hand over his mouth, trying to still his laughter.

"What's so funny?" Merida said, crossing her arms.

"Sorry, Mer. You're such a guy for a princess, I just can't imagine you marrying," he commented in between giggles. After recovery from the fit of joy, he grabbed the fallen sword and started the sharpening wheel.

"Haha, ye'r the one tah talk, ye'r so lanky, ye might even be a girl!" she retorted, placing her hands on her hips.

"Ohh, you want to play like that now, huh?" Hiccup said with a smug look.

"What? Ye started et!" Merida motioned her hands toward Hiccup.

Gobber interrupted, "Well, m'lady, ye did say _possibly_ marry. It means that the marriage is not yet certain, I do not see why ye should worry too much," hisses came out from the water where Gobber dipped the newly forged sword.

"Hmm, ye could say that," Merida said, realization dawning on her face.

"So, where is this Prince coming from?" Gobber asked, waiting for Merida to answer. At that moment, Hiccup busied himself with sharpening that he was only able to hear tidbits of Gobber and Merida's conversation.

"If A remember correctly, mom said they are the twin princes of Overland-"

Hiccup's ears perked up and his eyes widened upon hearing the surname, Overland. The horror and rage alternated on his face, the rest of Merida's sentence blurred in his mind, making his world stop.

Gobber and Merida were too busy to notice the boy's horror and the two kept on talking until Hiccup broke into the conversation, "Did you...say Overland…?"

* * *

**There you go, guys~ First chapter. :D**


	3. Peek

**Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favs. I appreciate it. It motivates me to continue the story. :D**

**My answers to the guest reviewer:**

**1. Why is Toothless a horse here? Well, it is safe to say it is because of the plot. There is a part of the story where I think a rare and strong dragon would imbalance things and would be illogical at some point. Maybe it was just me but that's all I could think of. I specifically chose a horse because of their mountability. And there are movies out there where horses were depicted smart and sassy. *cough* Tangled *cough***

**One more reason is that the story might not involve fantasy. If there would be, I assure you that the magic is minimal. I almost thought of making Toothless as a predatory animal but I think it won't be good at some point in the story.**

**2. Is Hiccup and Merida bestfriends? You can say that. ^^**

**3. Accent? I am not really good at writing accents but for you, I will attempt to do that. I do not assure it to be good though. I only accented a few words because putting accent to all of them might not make it hard for some to understand.**

**Note: I edited and placed accents in this chapter, as well as, Chapter 1.**

**4. Background stories? Yup, I would. They will come in flashbacks or a side-chapter. Whatever floats my boat. :D**

**5. Ages? I was planning on writing it somewhere in the story but I don't think it would hurt to reveal it right away. :D**

**Overland Twins (Jack and Jackson) - 20 years old (Immature for their age? Well, age does not measure maturity)**

**Hiccup - 18 years old (appearance: HTTYD 1)**

**Jamie & Merida - 19 years old**

**Sophie - 14 years old**

**I'll add the others as they are introduced. :)**

**Anyways, here's your new chapter. Enjoy! If you have any more questions. Feel free to ask. :D**

**I don't own any of the characters.**

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

"Did you say Overland…?" Hiccup asked, wide-eyed.

"Aye, A just did, were ye not listenin'?" Merida asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Ha-ha…you could say that I was pretty occupied, Mer," Hiccup said defensively, glancing back to his work.

"And which part did ye start shuttin' me out?" Merida asked, showing a frown on her face.

"Uhm," Hiccup glanced around, avoiding Merida's stare, "...the Overland part?"

Merida gave an exasperated sigh, "Nevermind, Heccup. Ya really are the worst person tah ask for consolation," she said, crossing her arms on her chest, then caught a glimpse of the huge blacksmith, "Well, next tah Gobber, that is."

The blacksmith said, "Hey…," clearly taking offense, "That's not true, righ', Heccup?"

The two deadpanned at the blacksmith, silently telling him to just accept the truth. "Alrigh', just don't go askin' me for advice later," he said.

"Ohh, someone's being a big beyby," Merida cooed at Gobber, earning an expressionless face from the blacksmith. Gobber went back to his work while Merida scooted around the forge, lifting and examining weapons.

Merida looked at Hiccup, noticing how quiet he had been. It was **not** unnatural for the freckled-boy to be quiet, but the expression on her friend's face was not. He seemed to be anxious about something and it was starting to bother the Princess.

"Alrigh', spill et!" Merida said, wrenching the sword out of Hiccup's hand.

"Argh-Mer! What are you doing?" Hiccup replied, attempting to grab the sword from the Princess's hand.

"No, A won't unless ye tell me what's botherin' ye!" she exclaimed. Hiccup bit his lower lip, knitting his eyebrows together in irritation.

"Argh, Mer, must you be so annoying? I swear!" Hiccup said.

Gobber stopped what he was doing and glanced at the two, feeling the tension, he decided to head out for a while, "Uhh, A better go check on Toothless," he said with a cough, scurrying out of the forge.

_'Some help, isn't he?'_ Hiccup said to himself.

"So? Are ye tellin' me or not?" Merida asked, breaking the silence upon Gobber's exit.

"Great Odin! Nothing is up, Merida. I am just worried with the work that should be done before the highnesses' arrival," Hiccup exclaimed, feigning sincerity.

Merida stared at her friend, trying to assess if he was telling the truth, "Ye know, Heccup. Ye'r nae only a bad counselor, ye'r also a bad liar…," she said, hurt showing in her eyes, clearly sad to know her friend kept secrets from her.

Hiccup just stared at her then sighed in defeat, taking the sword from Merida's hand which the latter let go off easily, "Look, Merida. I did not lie when I said I was worried…it's not a big deal...really."

"Then why won't ye tell me?" she asked, awaiting an answer from the auburn-haired boy. Hiccup started storming his mind to find a valid excuse.

"It has somethin' tah do with the Overlands, isn't it?" Merida supplemented, placing a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. Hiccup's eyes widened. Merida was not only good at hitting the target with her bow and arrows; she seemed to hit bull's eye on thoughts as well.

"I—uhhh-err," Hiccup stammered, seeming to be the only intelligible words he could utter at the moment.

Merida gaped at the incoherent words coming out from her friend, trying to decode the illogical sounds.

"Hush, Heccup. A can't blame ye. A heard their troupes were widely known tah be really scary," she said, earning a puzzling look from the other, "and A know ye'r easily scared and intimidated, it's also nae helpin' that ye look like a feshbone, makes ye a good bully target for bored fearlings."

The comment made Hiccup take back what he said about Merida's ability to read thoughts. She was not as accurate as he thought but still, he was thankful that she wasn't.

"You're not really helping," Hiccup deadpanned.

Merida slapped Hiccup's arm and exclaimed, "A'll be there tah protect ya thou', so do not be worried!" she said with a smug.

Hiccup's mood perked up a little with Merida's attempt to alleviate him. Merida might be rough but she was a kind-hearted person.

He rubbed his arms to soothe the pain from the slap, "You should really stop hitting me, you know," he said with a scowl before adding, "You do realize you're as strong as a bear."

Merida smiled proudly, taking the comment as compliment. Hiccup grinned then added, "You are even starting to look like one."

Merida's eyes widened, gaping her mouth as she fumed, "Heccup, ye'r so dead righ' now!"

* * *

The day ended for the young apprentice. He rode Toothless on his way back home with Gobber at their trail, briskly following them. They reached home before the sun set and Hiccup brought Toothless inside their house's stable then hurried out to get inside the house for the dropping temperature was making him shake and shiver.

"Ye look terrible," Gobber commented, trying to spark some flame in the fireplace.

"Thanks for reminding me," Hiccup said with a scowl, remembering how Merida chased him around the forge then yanked his ears hard when she caught him, yelling punishment for his insult.

"Never insult a woman's appearance, she will beat and remember ye for life, ye would not want that," Gobber said, shaking his head as if remembering a distant memory.

"Would have been more helpful if you told me earlier," Hiccup replied, stretching his limbs which earned cracking sounds from his bones.

"Experience is the best reminder out there," Gobber retorted with a smirk.

Hiccup rolled his eyes then smiled. He went to the small kitchen to prepare their dinner which would be fish soup.

It did not take long for Hiccup to finish cooking. The two ate in silence for a good minute until Gobber spoke, "A messenger from tah King told me that we have a lot of things tah do at the forge startin' tomorrow."

Hiccup looked up from his bowl of soup, "Preparing so soon, huh?"

Gobber shrugged, "It seems the King and Queen eagerly wants tah win the favor of the Princes, got tah do their best tah impress."

"When are they arriving?" asked Hiccup.

"Next week," Gobber replied, licking his fake tooth.

Hiccup just stared at his bowl for the rest of the dinner. Gobber left the dining table after he finished his food then bounded towards his room, leaving Hiccup to take care of the dishes.

Hiccup got up from his seat then washed the plates. Although he was momentarily busy, he could not help but allow the horrifying events of his past to cloud his mind, making him wonder if he could fathom seeing the people he sworn to both fear and hate.

"Haha, the Gods must hate me…," Hiccup said, humor absent in his voice.

* * *

The Overland yetis and elves were frantically trotting around the castle, preparing the items needed for the travel to Dunbroch. The trip would take three days and two nights, making the yetis and elves busy to make sure the royals and knight would be well fed and equipped for the entire journey.

They were given a day to finish up the task which normally takes two days to carry out. It was also not helping that the twins were back to their evil schemes, giving the workers a hard time by hiding things or scaring them off when the two found their chance.

"You two are really mean, you almost made my sister cry," Jamie exclaimed.

The twins snickered, feeling more fulfilled than guilty.

"That is not the reaction I expected from you two," Jamie rolled his eyes.

"Jamie, you did say _'almost'_," Jack said with a shrug.

"Besides, she's not a cry baby like you, your sister can handle her tears well," Jackson added.

"Whatever, I did lose a tooth that day," scowled Jamie, pouting while crossing his arms.

"Just…"

"so…"

"you.."

"know…," the twins said alternately which was started by Jackson.

"That prank was not meant for you," the twins said in unison this time.

**(flashback)**

It was still fresh from Jamie's mind for it was winter that day wherein the land was entirely covered in snow. Young Jamie, at the age of six, was quite naïve. And seeing something unusual would spike the curiosity out of him. Just like what the abandoned patch of rainbow-colored eggs in blanket of snow did.

"What are those…?" asked Jamie to no one. He quickly bounded close to the objects, realizing it was a patch of colored-eggs, "Who would leave such things?"

He glanced around, seeing no one in wide expanses of snow. Jamie decided to get closer to the eggs, moving a hand to grab one when suddenly, a loud snap sounded under his feet, snow collapsing underneath him.

The only thing Jamie could do was scream as he squeezed his eyes shut. He seemed to fall inside a man-made hole, not deep enough to cause injuries but definitely deep enough to enclose him.

Noises came outside the dug-up hole which made Jamie look up. And there he saw two kids, one with chestnut hair and brown eyes while the other has snow-white hair and icy blue eyes. Despite the differences, the two kids had the same face.

"So, did we catch bunny?" asked the chestnut-haired kid, breathless from the run.

"Uhhh…we did catch something but it is not the bunny we wanted," answered the other.

"So, we caught a real bu—," the chestnut-haired kid stopped in mid-sentence, looking intently at the figure inside the hole, "And who might you be?"

Quickly realizing that he was being asked, Jamie stood and answered with his name.

"Aww, this sucks! I thought we finally got Aster!" the white-haired kid exclaimed.

Jamie just stood there at the hole, gaping at the two. The chestnut-haired kid looked at him and said, "Are you going to stay there or attempt to get out?"

"Oh-uhh, yeah…" he tried crawling up from the hole, failing miserably, "a little help would be nice."

The two looked at each other and then shrugged at the same time. They held out one of their hands at the brunette which the latter grasped, hauling himself out.

Once the brunette was back on the ground, he muttered '_thanks'_ and the two introduced themselves. The white-haired, blue-eyed kid identified himself as Jack while the chestnut-haired, brown-eyed kid called himself Jackson. He quickly recognized the names mentioned to him, causing his self to gape.

"You mean, you two are the princes?" he asked while pointing a finger at the two, "Oh, I apologize for my rudeness," he bowed frantically over and over again.

"Whoa, chill, it's no big deal," Jack said, waving his right hand in front of the brunette's face.

"We are just kids when no one is around, you know," said Jackson, smirking.

"Oh, but father sai-," Jamie retorted, trying to explain what his father always told him when suddenly the twins interrupted.

"Drop it, we know what you are going to say," Jackson said, putting his hands inside his pant's pockets.

"Now, what do we do about this hole, the eggs lo-," Jack stopped in mid-sentence, staring. Jackson looked at his twin then followed the stare. He immediately gaped at what he saw.

Jamie noticed the twin's stare at him and asked, "What?"

"Uhhh…your tooth…," the twins said in unison, pointing at their own teeth.

Jamie went to touch the spot the two pointed and felt something move, pulling it out from the gums. He saw the trail of blood on his hands, covering the whiteness of the tooth with red.

"Ahhhh!" Jamie screamed, crying.

**(End of flashback)**

"I know it's not, it doesn't make me feel any better though," Jamie replied.

"Man, we worked so hard on that plan and you just had to ruin it," Jackson said, swinging his arms.

Jamie scoffed, "_Oh_, **I am so sorry** that I ruined your prank, **I lost a tooth** and went home crying, but who cares?"

The twins snickered at their friend, "Chill, you lost a tooth but you had us as friends," said the two, pointing to their selves.

The brunette sighed in defeat, "True enough." The three retreated to their rooms, saying their good nights.

At the crack of dawn, the Overlands embarked their journey to Dunbroch.

* * *

If the Overland Castle was busy for the departure; the Dunbrochs were just as busy for their arrival. Queen Eleanor ordered the preparation of the town and castle. She wanted the whole kingdom thoroughly cleaned and decorated, knowing that the acting King of Overland was a hard person to impress. She laid out plans for the entertainment of the guests which included feasts, games, dances and other festivities.

While the Queen was busy with the matters concerning entertainment, King Fergus actively barked instructions to the guards, making sure they were attentive on their jobs. The blacksmiths were even busier; they have to condition the guard's weapons and armors, especially the King's, which was personally handled by Gobber and his apprentice.

"Heccup… Heccup," Gobber called, getting no response from the other. He decided to get closer to Hiccup, towering the lanky boy.

"Heccup!" he said loudly.

Hiccup startled, "Argh, Gobber, do you need to shout?"

"Aye, lad. Ye've been out of it for a while now, is somethin' botherin' ye?" replied the blacksmith, raising his left eyebrow.

"Nothing…do you need something?" Hiccup inquired. Gobber looked up and down the boy, seemingly assessing the kid.

"Not really, just pullin' ye back on earth," answered the other, "did ye have a nightmare last nigh'? I heard ye screamin' in yer room."

Hiccup looked at Gobber, "Uh, yeah," he answered, scratching the back of his head.

"Ye wanna talk about et?"

"Not really, it's **just** a nightmare anyway," Hiccup said, "**nothing real**, nothing real **at all**…"

**(flashback)**

The blackness of the night sky was tinted with blazing fire, waving high up in the air which rapidly spread through collapsing walls. Hiccup felt himself encircled by the flame, causing him to frantically looked around, aiming to find an escape. But the more he looked around for an exit, the more horrified he became.

The sky was not the only one shaded sickeningly with terror for the earth was tinted with death. The ground was covered with thick blood, colors alternating to different shades and hues, hinting the blood were from different people.

There were screams, shouts and cries all around that threatened to deafen his ears. He wished for the cries to stop but the lesser noise he heard, the more his heart sank because fewer voices meant more people have succumbed to death.

A voice in particular shouted, "Run, Hakon!"

The voice seemed too familiar to him. He craned his neck around, searching for the owner of the voice. It was hopeless to find someone when there were embers of fire blocking you view but it never stopped him for he continued looking around until a sharp blade, shine enough to reflect his terrified eyes, swung in front of him, landing on his feet.

"Ahhhh!" he shouted loud, pulling him out from his sleep. Hiccup seated up while breathing hard. He clutched his chest to soothe its fast beat.

He stared around his bed and found the blankets snaking his body. He removed the blankets off himself, his eyes landing on his amputated leg. Sobs came out from his mouth and tears fell from his eyes. Hiccup struggled to stifle his cries, trying to avoid bothering the sleeping Gobber in the next room. Seeming to fail with his attempt to stop from weeping, he decided to seek comfort from his friend, Toothless.

Hiccup strutted out of the house and met with the freezing cold temperature, he quickly ran inside his horse's stable. Toothless raised his head upon Hiccup's arrival, noticing his master's grief. Hiccup did not move from his spot, only standing close the door while he stared at his friend. Toothless was the first one to move, standing on his feet and shaking his head and tail. The horse bounded close to his master, and then nuzzled the boy's cheek.

Hiccup sniffed the snot that threatens to fall off his nose, and hugged his friend by the neck, "I'm not fine, bud…"

**(End of flashback)**

Gobber just nodded and cupped Hiccup's shoulder, squeezing it for comfort.

"Just in case ye need someone to talk to, ol' Gobber will be here," he said, hitting his hammer hand to his metal helmet.

"I know," Hiccup said, "thanks," he added, smiling sincerely.

Gobber smiled as well, "Aye, better! I almost thought ye saw a cockroach in yer room or somethin', I was wonderin' why ye had to sleep at the stables and ye were screamin' like a lassie too."

"Good thing I cleared that out," Hiccup deadpanned, clearly bemused at Gobber's comment. He strutted back, focusing on his work.

* * *

The road to Dunbroch alternated between rocky earth and bushy marshlands, making the troupe extra careful venturing the lands for it sometimes held sinking grounds. Just to pass the time, the trio would usually race each other when they were bored, but they were cautious enough to make sure that their track would not suddenly sink. The ground could be too soft for all they know, swallowing heavy objects down to earth.

And all throughout the travel, Pitch never spoke a word to them which the Crown Prince informed to be normal.

It had already been two days and one night since they embarked from their kingdom but the trip seemed to be fairing well. The yetis and elves deserved praises for their work. The troupe is well fed and equipped, seeming to have more than enough for the trip.

Before the sun could even set, the troupe reached the woods, deciding to camp out there for the night. The fearlings fixed the tents while the accompanying elves served their masters. The royals ate dinner on their own makeshift rooms wherein the twins and their assistant shared the same tent.

"Finally, this travel would be over tomorrow!" Jack exclaimed, "My butt is starting to hurt from riding too long," he added, scratching his backside.

"Err, that's making me lose appetite, Jack. Stop it," Jamie said which made Jack to smirk, reaching out his hand to touch Jamie's face.

"Argh, Jack, what the hell!? You used that to scratch your butt!" Jamie shouted, trying his best to evade Jack's hand.

Jackson laughed loudly at the two, clearly enjoying the show. Jack, failing to touch the brunette's hair, decided to change his target to his brother, reaching out for his twin's face. Jackson grabbed the other's outstretched hand, wrenching it on his back.

"Ow, ow, dude, no fair," Jack said, trying to free his hands from Jackson's hold. Jackson waited for a good half minute before he let go of his brother's hand.

Jack massaged his arms, swinging his arms to soothe the pain. Suddenly, Jack pulled his brother into a headlock, rubbing his butt-seasoned hand at his brother's face. (Don't worry it's not dirty or smelly. :D )

"Haha, that's gross," Jamie laughed, holding his tummy. Jackson glared at his friend then at his brother.

"I'll get you back for that, man," Jackson said.

"Oh come on, it doesn't even smell. Heck, I didn't even scratch the skin, it was on the pants, guys," Jack scoffed.

Jamie was about to retort but shut his mouth for Pitch suddenly entered the twin's tent, "Will you three quiet down!?"

The trio looked at each other and cleared their throats. This ended their playful banter, making the assistant call for the elves to clean up the mess on their dinner table.

Jamie went straight to bed, not waiting for the twins to sleep. Jamie was a light sleeper so the twins decided to sneak out of the tent, not wanting to disrupt the sleep of their resting friend. Once outside, the two greedily breathed in the cold fresh air, asking each other to go further out for a walk.

They kept walking in silence until they stopped on an area filled with fireflies. The twins were fascinated by the insect's glow and started catching them. They competed, raced and chased each other just like they would always do when they were kids. The two got tired eventually and laid down the soft grass.

"Argh, the grass is wet," Jackson exclaimed.

"It's just water, it won't hurt you," Jack defended.

"It's enough to make you catch a cold though."

"Psh, you can always wipe your nose, man."

"mhmm..." Jackson hummed.

The two laid in silence, staring up at the night sky.

"Remember—," the two spoke at the same time, both speaking in mid-sentence. "I'm thinking that we are about to say the same thing," Jackson said, smirking.

"Damn right," Jack said, grinning lopsidedly, "I miss those moments with father...lying down and tracing stars."

"Same, he would always say that constellations were his friends," Jackson informed.

"Haha, true. He would even make up stories on how he became friends with them,"

"Ha, reminds me of the one with Cepheus and Cassiopeia constellation," the chestnut-haired prince said, chuckling.

"He must be with them now…," the icy-blue eyed prince stated.

Jackson stared at his brother then smiled, looking back at the sky, "Well, he did say that the souls of the dead goes to the sky and becomes one of the billion stars in the galaxy."

"Haha, yeah...I remember that. I wonder which star is him though," Jack wondered, lifting a hand to absentmindedly point at the stars.

"Or maybe, he is not a star, he might be residing in the moon with mother," Jackson replied.

"That could work...," Jack smiled, "do you think they are watching over us?"

"I think so, that's the only thing they could do at this point, they don't speak to us anyway," the older one replied.

The two spent few more minutes on the grass, allowing silence to take over them, and then went back to the camp, retreating for the night.

After several hours of rest, the troupe packed up the tents and items then head back to the road, not waiting for the sun to crack in the skies. Dunbroch is quite near; it would only take five more hours to reach the kingdom.

* * *

"Heccup…! Wake up," Gobber said, shaking the boy out his bed.

Hiccup groaned, rubbing his eyes, "It's too early, Gobber."

"No, it's already late, Heccup," he said, wrenching the blankets off Hiccup, "Today is the Overland's arrival, don't ye want tah see them?"

_'If you only knew,'_ Hiccup said to his self, rolling to his side, "I'm not really interested, Gobber. Please, let me rest, I was tired from all the work we did at the forge."

Gobber just looked at the boy's back, sighing, "Alrigh', but what would A do if the Princess came lookin' for ye?"

"She will be too busy scowling at the visitors and being dragged by the Queen, she won't even be able to sneak out for all I know," the lanky boy replied.

Accepting the reply, Gobber left Hiccup's room. Hiccup let out a relieved groan, thinking he can relax some more and have the time to avoid seeing the Overlands, when suddenly, the familiar neighs and gallops of Toothless echoed in his room.

"Gaah! Fine, I'm up, I'm up!"

Hiccup performed his daily routine of eating, cleaning and riding. He avoided staying in town, knowing that the visitors will be there in an hour or so. He decided to stay in the woods with Toothless, heading towards the river.

Once they reached the river, he dismounted off of Toothless and said, "How about a swim, Toothless?"

* * *

The troupe of the Overland were ecstatic as the Castle of Dunbroch came into view. Finally, their tiring journey would end. Most of them wanted to have proper rest and bath, making the troupe head to the castle faster. But Jack has other ideas. Ironically, he was the one who kept on complaining on how long and tiring their journey was.

Jack suddenly trailed off course, "Jamie, Jackson! Follow me!" he said, heading to the woods. Pitch glared at Jack's retreating form, huffing in irritation, "Jamie, follow the Prince! And Jackson, don't dare follow, one stray Prince is enough!"

Jamie followed, nodding at Jackson, silently telling him, _'I got this'_. Jackson just watched his friend's back, clearly tempted to follow but refrained from doing so.

The brunette was not able to catch Jack right away because he had a good start, so he blindly followed after the prince whereas, Jack kept on going deeper and deeper into the woods, waiting for his brother or Jamie to catch up. Jack knew that once they were inside the castle walls, they will be required to behave. Pitch would be there to reprimand them every time and it would not be good to make a bad impression on another kingdom. This was their last ticket to have their fun before stepping into Dunbroch's castle walls.

Jack heard a soothing rush of water and decided to head there, _'Mhmm, if there is a river, we could definitely use a short swim,'_ he said to his self. He dismounted in the woods, which was close by to where the sound of water was coming from. He tied his horse at a tree, hoping that Jamie or Jackson would see the horse and guess that he was nearby.

He briskly walked the rest of the way, heading towards the sound of water. The trees cleared up, revealing clean and sparkly water of a smooth moving river, "Now, that's beautiful," he said, breathing in the air.

A splash of water and a horse neigh reached the ears of Jack, "Wow, those two jumped in right away," he said, grinning. He went to find where the sound was coming from, expecting to find his brother and friend.

He peeked through a huge rock, searching for them but his eyes widened for he saw a strong-looking warhorse which was black as night. _'Err, that's not ours,'_ he said to his self. His eyes averted from the horse and landed at the swimming figure.

He can only see the person's back but it was clear that the swimmer was stark naked, _'Why would anyone wash naked in broad daylight?'_ he asked himself, _'in an open area too?'_

He should already avert his eyes away but he could not get himself to, _'Is that a girl?'_ he asked himself. _'That body is too small for a man.'_ He squinted his eyes, trying to catch a glimpse of the person's face. In his attempt to see closely, he absentmindedly pushed a loose rock, making it stumble down the slope, _'Oh no!'_

The person whipped his head from where the rock fell, "Who's there!?"

Jack, in his panic and reflex, quickly ran away from his spot, heading towards his horse. Once he reached his mount, he quickly rode it and whipped the reins, maneuvering the horse to run back to the troupe. His horse was running to fast that he almost bumped into Jamie.

"Whoa, Jack! What's the rush?" Jamie skidded his horse to a stop, "and why are you beet red?"

Jack pulled the reins, stopping his horse from its run,"Haha…," Jack replied, massaging the back of his neck, "who-who's red? M-me?"

"Uhh, I don't see anybody else around," Jamie shot his right brow up, questioning his friend's flustered state.

"Haha, I guess, I-I am tired…?" Jack said.

"Right…" the other said skeptically.

"What!?"

"You look like you peeked on someone or something"

"h-huh, wh-why would you think that!?"

"Dunno, you look like it but I don't expect anyone to be in the woods though, so…"

"It's just the heat; you know what it does to me"

"Alright, if you say so." Jamie said skeptically. "Let's head back, Lord Pitch must be fuming," Jamie suggested.

Jack obliged but not after stealing a glance back from where he ran from. _'It's a shame I didn't get to see her face…,'_ he said to himself.

* * *

**Muahaha. XD**


	4. Familiarity

** Reviewer's: Thank you so much for reviewing :D**

**1. When are they going to see each other face to face? The next chapter could possibly have them see each other _but_ the twins would meet Hiccup separately. :D I am actually excited to write about it, so stay tune.**

**2. Whom of the two will Hiccup end up with? That's a secret. :D And thanks for reading, nina! ^^**

**I do not own any of the characters. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

"Toothless!" Hiccup summoned his trusted friend. The horse swiftly marched to where his rider is swimming. Hiccup rose from the water, hiding his exposed form by using Toothless' body as cover. He hopped his way to his clothes, holding on Toothless' side for support. After a few hops, he managed to reach his clothing, he abruptly wore his garments, stealing glances on the huge rock from time to time. He attached his fake leg while Toothless went around to where the rocks fell, checking the cause of the fall.

"What is it, Toothless?" Hiccup asked, not really expecting a reply. The horse neighed and shook its head, making Hiccup bound close to his horse. He peeked around the rock, finding nothing.

"Oh, it must be loose rock or something," he said, touching his chin. "I got too worked up," he added. Hiccup caressed Toothless' neck, while the horse nuzzled Hiccup's cheek to return the affectionate gesture.

The boy chuckled, expression changing from happiness to sadness as he remembered something. "Do you think they arrived already, bud?"

The horse turned around, whipping his tail at his friend's face, seeming to tell him to cut out the frown on his face. "A-au-augh, Toothless! Cut it out!" The boy said, trying to cover his face from the playful assault of Toothless' tail.

Toothless stopped, rolling on the ground as if laughing at the boy. "Wow, how considerate," Hiccup eye-rolled, sitting at a nearby rock. The horse continued its laughing act, making Hiccup sigh, "Do you think I should go and see their faces?"

The horse halted then snorted through his nose, neighing loudly as if talking. Hiccup stared at his friend, declaring, "How I wish I understand what you are saying right now." Hiccup flailed his hands up in the air then rested his chin on both of his hands.

"Well, I don't feel like it…How about we stay here for now?" he sighed.

He looked around to make himself busy. He spotted a nearby stick and began sketching at the ground. The curious mammal stood up on his legs and went closer to the sitting boy, looking over to see what he was doing. Hiccup, feeling the stare of his friend, peeked back at his horse. He smiled when he saw his horse watch intently on each stroke of the stick, 'I sometimes forget that he is a horse,' he told himself, 'He is too curious for his kind.'

Hiccup moved the stick on the ground, drawing out a pristine castle surrounded by water. "Do you remember this place, Toothless?" Hiccup asked, smiling at his friend. The horse bowed its head to nuzzle his rider's cheek.

"Haha, yup. It's home."

* * *

When the two men went back to the troupe, Pitch did not hesitate to scold Jack for his behavior. Surprisingly, Jack was taking it well. He did not talk back like he usually do, which puzzled Jackson. The crown prince looked at Jamie with a questioning expression. The brunette assistant just shrugged, sharing the same puzzlement with the crown prince.

Pitch eventually stopped but without warning Jack first. He threatened to increase the duties and responsibilities of the white-haired Prince, making him lose more time for his tomfoolery. Jack rolled his eyes then moved his horse to stand close to his brother.

Pitch dashed past the twins, taking lead. The troupe took it as a cue to start moving from their spot and continue their way to Dunbroch. The trio moved as well but in a slower pace, trying to put some distance from Pitch, far enough to be out of his hearing point.

"You are awfully quiet, Jack, what happened?" Jackson asked, quirking his eyebrow.

Jack massaged the back of his neck, saying, "nothing, just thinking…"

"Thinking...?" Jackson could not believe what he was hearing so he quickly swished his head to look at Jamie, "Did he hit his head?"

"I don't know," replied Jamie. "...but that could be possible." The two of them stared intently at Jack, checking if he injured his head.

"Hey, hey, that's offensive, you know?" scoffed Jack.

"Haha, sorry, man. You're just being strange," retorted Jackson. Jamie nodded his head, supporting Jackson's claim. Jack dangled his tongue out, pulling his eyebags down with his index finger.

"Now, that's the Jack, we know," the two snickered.

The trio lightly whipped their horses, making the mounts run faster. Although the castle is at their view, it still took them half an hour to reach the stone-paved roads of the town. Pitch slowed down his horse, the troupe mimicked his pace.

The townspeople must have spotted their troupe for the people gathered on the sides, greeting and watching them with awe. It was not new to Lord Pitch and Crown Prince Jackson. The two were used to this treatment, seeing as they usually travel from one kingdom to another.

Jack and Jamie used to travel as well but it was overwhelming for them to see the joy in the people's faces, even when they are not the rulers of this kingdom. The town was decorated with hanging cloths knitted with the insignia of Dunbroch, a mighty sword representing bravery and protection of the kingdom.

The townspeople would bow and curtsy when they pass, some of the young women would flush and giggle upon seeing the princes. The twins would flash a bright smile, making more women swoon, while Pitch gave an indifferent expression, scaring some, especially the kids.

It did not take them long to reach the gates of the castle, the Dunbroch soldiers respectfully ushered the troupe inside, leading them towards the inner ward. They dismounted from their horses and the stablemen took the reins from their hands.

Jamie swiftly fixed the twin prince's coat, making them look presentable to the Dunbroch royalty. The Dunbrochs and Overlands stood in front of each other, each doing their curtsies and bows, greeting each other formally.

"Ye must be tired from yer journey, please, allow the maids to guide ye to ye'r rooms," Queen Eleanor suggested.

"That would be most welcome, your Highness," Pitch said, smiling without its usual grim. As the Queen and Lord looked at each other, one can clearly say that the two authoritative figures are assessing each other, weighing where they stand. A midst the two, the twins and the triplets seem to share the same glint in their eyes, making Jamie knit his brows. He knew that look more than anybody else; it seems the twins found their own kind.

Princess Merida and the King seemed to be the only ones who do not care much about assessing the other side of the royals. The princess has an indignant scowl on her face, not even bothering to cover her irritation, while the King seems to be too jolly for no reason at all.

The maids showed the Overlands to their room, carrying their baggage. Once inside, the maids hurriedly but neatly tucked their garments and items in the closets and cabinets, asking the princes if they need anything else before they left. The twins shook their heads and waited for the maids to leave.

"It's a good thing that we would be sharing the same room," Jack exclaimed.

"You took the words out of my mouth, Frosty," replied Jackson. Jack smiled, placing a box inside one of the cabinets. "This castle looks way different from ours, it's too bristle and earthly," Jack explained.

"I think it has something to do with tradition, not really sure though," replied Jackson.

"Were the other castles you've been to like these? I've only visited ones with the same design as ours," asked Jack.

"Well, the kingdoms at Northeast adopt these kind of style, I believe that the Dunbrochs originated from there, it explains the structure of this place," Jackson answered, "now, how about we rest for a bit before they call us for lunch," he added.

"Mhmm, not a bad idea," Jack said. He laid his back at the king-sized bed, occupying the left side. Jackson was removing his coat and shoes when he remembered the strange behavior of his brother, "You know, you never told me why you were unbelievably quiet earlier."

Jack rolled to his side, facing the back of his brother who is busy removing his shoes. "You won't let me off easily, huh?"

Jackson scooted over to the bed, sitting and resting his back at the headboard. "Of course not," he replied, lightly kicking his brother's leg, "so, start talking."

Jack sighed, sitting up. Jackson waited patiently, watching his brother sit crisscrossed.

He coughed first before speaking, "so, you see, when I ran into the woods, I wa—And that's what happened," Jack finished the story, staring at his brother for a reaction. His brother has an unreadable expression on his face which quickly distorted into a laugh, flapping his legs and clutching his stomach.

"My God, Fros-ty, I-I never thought you we—re a peeper!"

Jack's face flushed red, "Hey! I am not!"

Jackson inhaled air, trying to calm himself down, "And why would you want to see this person's face?"

Jack widened his eyes, taken aback by the question, "I-I..I don't really know."

"You were thinking intently earlier but you never thought of that one?"

Jack just shrugged in response. Jackson deadpanned, "smitten?"

Jack looked at his brother, "am not!…I don't think so. I'm just shocked, alright? And a tad bit curious, now cut it out!"

Jackson rose up his hands in defense, "Alright, whatever you say," wagging his eyebrows to tease his brother more. Jack grabbed a pillow and thwacked his brother's face. Jackson took it as a cue for a pillow fight, grabbing his own pillow and hitting back. The two continued hitting each other, not noticing Jamie enter the room.

"Wow, you girls started the pillow fight without me, I'm hurt," Jamie said, clutching his chest as if he was stabbed. The twins sent their pillows flying towards Jamie, hitting the brunette straight in the face.

"There's your invitation," the twins said in unison, slapping their palms together.

* * *

The sun was setting in the horizon when Hiccup decided to head back town. He spent the whole day hanging out with Toothless and venturing the woods. He brought along some edible berries he found in the woods, hoping it would appease Gobber for not showing up in the forge.

He dismounted and led Toothless inside his stable. He briskly walked outside and wrenched the doorknob. It clicked open, 'Hmm, it's not locked, Gobber must be home.' Once inside the room, he saw Gobber drinking from a mug and sitting close to the fire. The blacksmith looked at him and asked, "Ye really missed the visitors, huh?"

Hiccup just smiled lopsidedly, glancing around. "Look, Gobber, I know you're mad that I—"

Gobber talked, stopping Hiccup in mid-sentence, "Et's alrigh', Heccup, I know what ye'r gonna say." He drank again, looking at the contents of his mug. Silence ensued.

"Say, Heccup, do ye have a problem with the Overlands?"

Hiccup's eyes widened, he started to rub his arms, glancing anywhere but Gobber. Gobber waited for Hiccup's reply but seeing that the boy would not talk, he decided to speak again, "Do ye have any bad experience with them? I mean, do ye remember anythin' from the past that involves them?"

Hiccup locked eyes with Gobber, trying to blanket his face with indifference. 'Oh no…,' he thought to himself.

"No, Gobber…I…I don't remember anything of that sort," he replied. Gobber just continued to look at him. "I am just not comfortable to see the fearlings…they do have a scary reputation…"

"That's et?" Gobber asked. Hiccup only nodded in reply, not bothering to make any more excuses.

"Alright, but I'm tellin' ye, they are nae scary at all, I wouldn't say the same for the Lord though," the blacksmith said, drinking the last content of his drink, "be sure to help at the forge tomorrow, I had to do everythin' today."

Hiccup wanted to ask about the Lord but decided that could wait for another time. He nodded then busied himself with dinner.

* * *

The maids of Dunbroch came bustling in the dining hall, carrying plates of food, mostly consisted of meat. If the Overlands usually eat dinner in silence, the Dunbrochs seem to be the opposite. The dinner at Dunbroch's castle could be compared to the cheerful feast of town festivities, people simultaneously talking and minding their own business. Especially King Fergus, who seems to be devoid of dining etiquette, which made the Queen palm her face and Pitch stare disapprovingly.

The King was telling the story about the bear he fought, gesturing to his amputated leg from time to time. The Princes were fascinated by the story and would usually laugh at some of the King's gestures and jokes. Jamie, who is standing close by, would steal glances at the Princess then turn beet red when she catches him staring.

It seems that the triplets noticed Jamie's glances too. At one point, Jamie landed eyes with the triplets after he stole a glance at Merida. The triplets made threatening motions. One of them motioned to slit his throat, another one acted like he is being hanged and the third pointed at his own eyes then motioned it towards Jamie's, clearly telling him that they will be watching him. It made Jamie gulped and fix his collar as if the garment is choking him.

The dinner ended with the Queen informing the two Princes that they will be given a tour around the kingdom tomorrow and Merida would be accompanying them. The two princes nodded while Merida gave an irritated scowl but did not say anything against it.

The royals retreated to their own rooms. The Prince said their goodnights to Jamie and bounded to their room.

"The King is fun!" Jack exclaimed, removing his coat and shoes. He immediately flopped to the bed, brushing his bangs off his face.

"Sure is," Jackson said, fiddling with the cuffs of his coat, "I think he is exaggerating in some parts though."

"Ha, I think so too but who cares, it made the story exciting."

Jackson walked to a study table located close to the fireplace. Jack lifted himself, his elbows supporting him, "Are you not going to bed yet?" he asked, raising his brow.

"I can't, I have to read this thing first, the farmers are waiting for a solution," Jackson replied.

"Isn't that Uncle Pitch's job? He is the 'acting' King after all."

Jackson shrugged, "He said that I need to learn taking matters on my own, I got three more years left before I take over."

"Three years, huh?" Jack said, looking at the flame that illuminates the room, "that's if he doesn't find an excuse to prolong his stay at the throne," he added.

"That's what I am trying so hard to avoid, you know," Jackson said. "So, keep relaying my displeasure at him for me," he added, smirking.

"You don't have to ask me, brother. I'll gladly piss him off for you," he smirked. "Anyways, I am tired so I'll rest before you, goodnight."

"Mhmm, night."

Jackson went back to reading, relaying the matters at hand. An hour passed when he heard a loud clang outside his door, stealing his attention away from the parchment in his hand. Another clang occurred which made him stand on his feet and stride close to his door. The curiosity got the best of him and he took a peek outside, he was expecting a careless maid or some animal but what he saw surprised him. It was the Princess, seems to be looking around for people. Deeming she is safe, she quietly departed, disappearing in a corner.

It spiked the curiosity of the Prince, making him wonder what the Princess is up to. He looked back at his sleeping brother, 'I guess it wouldn't hurt to venture out for awhile,' he said to himself. He quickly grabbed his coat then headed towards the spot where the princess disappeared to.

Jackson walked around the castle, looking for the Princess, 'Where did she go?' he muttered to himself.

Deeming that his search is hopeless, he decided to go back to his room when suddenly, he heard 'loud' whispers down a set of stairs. He decided to follow the sound of murmurs, leading him to the kitchen. He peered inside, hiding his form, and there, he saw the Princess talking to one of the maids.

'That's it? You were sneaking out to eat?' he asked to himself, a bit disappointed at the thought. He did not leave though and decided to wait and listen.

"Prencess, ye do realize that et es already late!" the maid said.

"Argh, I know, Maudie! But I really need to see him righ' now! I feel like I'm goin' to burst!" the Princess replied.

This grabbed the Prince's attention again. 'Ohh, someone has a secret lover.'

"But a gerl should not be outside at night, especially a prencess like ye! Can't that wait tomorrow?"

"No, et can't, I'll be stuck for the rest of the day, touring the twins! Ye got to let me out…"

"I don't know, prencess. Why don't I call him out for ye?"

"No, he wouldn't go, please?" The princess deemed that her pleas would not be work so she tried a different approach, "How about this? If ye let me go then I'll make sure the triplets won't bother ye..."

Maudie just stared at her, unconvinced.

"…for a week?" she added.

Maudie's attention perked up, seeming to be tempted by the offer. It did not take long before Maudie said yes, making Merida leap up and run straight outside the door before Maudie change her mind.

Jackson went out of his hiding place, startling the maid. He placed his index finger on his lips, shushing Maudie. He followed the Princess again, noticing that she is now wearing a black hood. He looked around and noticed the same type of hood toppled in a box outside the kitchen room. It seems to be covers used by the workers when venturing outside at night. He took one and covered himself, quickly trailing after the Princess.

* * *

Jackson kept on following the Princess through every streets, corners and stairs but it has been half an hour since they left the castle and the Princess has not yet stopped walking. 'Wait…did she find out that I was following her? Is she trying to lose me?' he thought. He was starting to doubt his cover but continued trailing after her until she stopped in front of a small two-story wooden house.

'Err, is this the place?' The prince thought. The house looks like from one of the commoners, not what he was expecting.

The Princess glanced around then started picking pebbles. 'What is she doing?'

She started throwing the pebbles at one of the windows. 'Pfft, this scene looks like from one of those love novels that the elves like to read,' he thought, 'well, the guy should be doing this though.'

The Princess stopped throwing, looking more annoyed by the second. She planted her hands on her hips, tapping her right foot, seems to be waiting for the other to open the window. A few moments later, she started pacing around, looking at the window. She crouched down, grabbing a big rock, positioning herself to throw when suddenly a voice interrupted her.

"Are you planning to destroy my window?"

Merida whipped her head around, the mass of hair bounced in the process, "Heccup! What are ye doin' outside?"

"Uhh…shouldn't I ask the same to you?" the boy quipped. Jackson looked at the boy with lanky frame; he was not able to see his face because the boy is hooded as well. 'He must not be older than sixteen…,' he thought to himself.

Merida dropped the rock on her hand, pulling the boy by his shirt. "Merida, what on earth is going on?" the boy asked. Merida kept on pulling the boy, bringing him inside a shed located at the side of the house. Jackson squinted his eyes at the sight. He waited for the two to close the door before tip-toeing his way close to the shed, which he realized was a stable. Well, after he heard a horse neigh.

'Pfft, I think Jamie got some competition,' Jackson said to himself. 'I am such a busybody,' Jackson pressed his ears at the walls of the stable, trying to hear the two's conversation.

"Now, could you tell what is going on?" Hiccup asked. Merida started pacing around the stables, her shoulders raised and fists clenched at her sides.

"Do ye have any idea on what my mom made me do today?" Merida asked.

"Oh boy, here we go again," Hiccup muttered, bored expression plastered on his face. Merida did not seem to notice or if she did, she dismissed Hiccup's reaction and continued with her story, "I had to wake up early, wear a very tight dress which suffocated me the whole day—" ranted Merida.

Hiccup listened at her friend's rant, waiting for his cue to speak. Once Merida ranted everything to her friend, her steam left her and she decided to plop beside Hiccup. Hiccup waited for a bit before he started talking, "That's all?"

Merida deadpanned at Hiccup, "What? Ye wanted more?"

"Well, I only heard you rant about what the queen made you do, how about the visitors?"

Merida looked at her friend, "Surprisingly, they were much behaved. I almost forgot that they were the same princes who threw eggs at my hair before…"

Jackson snickered but not loud enough to be heard.

"Wait, you met them already?" Hiccup asked.

"Yep, and et's nae one of the moments I want to remember," replied the red-head.

"Err, where did you meet them?"

"At a royal wedding, somewhere in the Far East, I don't remember the exact kingdom, though. I was like eight at that time," Merida replied.

"Oh, what can you say about them?" Hiccup asked, playing with a bunch of hay in his hand.

Merida stared for a moment, thinking, "Err, jerks? Pranksters, total brats! Wee devils, I tell ya. They can get away with murder."

'Wow, harsh, we really must have pissed off this girl,' thought Jackson.

"Must be in the blood, huh…," Hiccup whispered, thinking the other would not hear. Unfortunately, Merida did.

"Nae, the King es way different from his sons, he es kind, gentle, sincere, almost like an angel on earth if ye ask me," Merida defended. Hiccup felt like throwing up while hearing his friend praise the man he hates, "yeah, right…"

'Then why did he betray my parents? Slaughter our people? Is that the work of an angel?' Hiccup voiced to himself.

Merida noticed her friend's discomfort, "Ye alrigh'? Ye look like ye just ate a fish raw."

Hiccup scratched the back of his head, "I'm just tired, Merida, I should get you back to the castle, let's take To—," Hiccup was not able to finish his sentence because a crash sounded outside, catching the attention of the two.

"What's that?" Merida asked. Hiccup shrugged then bounded to the door.

Meanwhile, the suspect for the crash is frantically looking for a hiding place. Out of panic, he decided to climb a nearby tree and managed to climb up quickly, silently thanking his self for practicing when he was a kid.

Hiccup went out and looked around, seeing no one in particular. He was only able to spot the scattered firewood and broken water basin. "Urgh, what in the name of Thor!? Are those kids at it again?" he said, wiping his face in exasperation. Merida went outside and looked, "Err, what happened?"

Hiccup just pointed at the mess and Merida silently took it as the answer. Hiccup started stacking the scattered firewood, removing the hood off his face, clearly irritated at how it looms over his view. Merida helped cleaning up the mess.

While the two is busy tidying, the Prince atop the tree watched them. His attention seems to be more focused on the boy with auburn hair. If he did not hear Merida and the maid's conversation, he could easily mistake him as a girl. He was skinny and small. Merida seems to be taller than him by an inch or two.

He was not able to see his eyes clearly but he can tell from where he hides that the boy has auburn-hair, long enough to reach his shoulders. He has a cute button nose and a face peppered with freckles. Jackson kept on staring at the boy until he sees the boy's eyes. A sudden whip of familiarity hit him, 'wait a minute…' he told himself, 'those forest green eyes…I've seen them before…'

* * *

**I apologize if the story is slow moving. I wanted some story build up and I do not like rushing the story. .**

**Oh Gods, I am really struggling to write Pitch. Ha! :)**

**At the first part of this chapter, you can imagine the part where Mulan hauled herself out of the pond with her horse, using the horse as cover. :D **


	5. Remember

**I apologize for the late updates. I have been busy with our feasibility study and was not able to write frequently. **

**Thanks for the reviews :D You guys have some really interesting suggestions and thoughts :) Keep them coming haha. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter IV**

The two stacked and piled the firewood and trashed the broken water basin before they took off with Toothless, heading straight to castle Dunbroch. The evening wind gently whip-slashed the faces of the duo, making Merida's red-hair flew like scorching fire against the darkness of the streets. The hands of Merida were tightly clutched on Hiccup's tiny waist in her attempt to keep herself from falling off the horse.

"Geez, Heccup, where's the fire!?" Merida shouted onto Hiccup's ear, making the latter cringe at the loudness of her voice.

"It is atop your head, Mer," Hiccup shouted back. Merida huffed in reply and requested Hiccup to slow their pace for a bit.

Hiccup pulled the reins on Toothless, gently willing the horse to slow down its run. "Not excited to go home, huh?" Hiccup asked, looking over his shoulder to quirk an eyebrow at the red-head.

"Nae that, Heccup. Ye were just goin' too fast, ye know." Merida replied.

"Since when did that bother you, though?" Hiccup inquired, seemingly curious at her friend.

"Stop askin', just slacken the pace," Merida ordered. Hiccup raised his eyebrows then smugly said, "As you wish, your Highness."

Merida lightly jabbed Hiccup's shoulder, "Cut that out, fishbone!"

Hiccup chuckled at his friend as he willed Toothless to walk slowly. Merida sighed deeply and looked at the stars sprawled out in the night sky. Hiccup kept his eyes on the road, waiting for any sound to break the silence.

Merida was all too-willing to break the solace, speaking in an all-too-soft manner which is rarely heard from the Princess' mouth, "Remember that time when we became friends?"

Merida's question made Hiccup crane his head back to meet the eyes of the Princess. Merida casted her eyes at Hiccup in return, her gaze were gentle and void of the pride that it usually carry.

Hiccup's lips slowly mended into a smile, eyes glinting as he scavenge his brain of the memory when he first met the owner of curly red hair in front of him, "Who could forget something like that?"

**(Flashback)**

"Merida, keep yer voice down, ye might wake up the lad," a soothing but authoritative voice said.

"But mom, this boy has been sleepin' for deys now, it would be better if he do wake up," another voice retorted.

The mother grinned at the reply that her daughter gave her, '_that makes sense_,' she said to herself. The mother was about to say something but was stopped by the sound of groan from the sleeping boy's lips. The girl who was addressed earlier as Merida heard the groaning voice as well. This made her rise from where she sits and decided to stand close to the boy with hopeful eyes plastered on her face, clearly ecstatic at the waking form of the boy. The mother has the same look in her eyes as she waits for the boy to finally wake up from his long slumber.

The boy at the center of attention slowly opened his eyes, revealing deep forest-green pupils. The boy mumbled and blinked over and over again until his vision adjusted to the blinding light of the room. His eyes went wide at the sight of two strangers who is gazing intently on him.

The strangers exchanged looks, seemingly waiting for one of them to speak up first. The older of the two cleared her throat then softly looked at the boy, "How are ye feelin', lad? Please, do not be wary, we are not goin' to hurt ye."

The boy just gazed at her, willing himself to calm down from the shock. It occurred to him that these people were not of their Kingdom because the older woman has a different accent from their own. After a few deep breaths, he finally felt himself calm down and he nodded his head, trusting these two to not hurt him.

The two visibly sighed in relief as their shoulders slumped in relaxation. The girl with big red-hair smiled at him and introduced herself, "I am Merida, Princess of Dunbroch and this es mah mother, Queen Elinor of Dunbroch."

The boy's eyes widened more at the mention of royalty titles. He was starting to worry if the two knows him. But his worry was wiped away at the next words the Princess said, "Who migh' ye be?"

Perfect. It was all the boy could think about. If these people do not know who he is then he is safe, well, according to the warning that was stuck in his mind. _"Do not let anyone know who you are or else, it will be the death of you."_

So, the boy continued to gaze at the Princess' as he tried to think of a name. But the words that left his mouth was the only thing he could supplement as reply at the moment, "I…I don't remember."

Queen Elinor gasped at what the boy said.

"I…don't remember anything…," the boy continued. Merida stared at the boy then chanced a look at her mother, "Es that even possible, mom?"

Queen Elinor heard of stories about people who lost their memories from an injury or trauma. It must have been a reason for the boy to not remember who he is but either of the two choices is all too dreadful for one little boy to suffer from.

"Yes, I heard such stories from before but this es the ferst time I've met someone who did," was the only reply the Queen gave to her daughter.

"That's awful," Merida commented, looking back at the boy whose eyes were now wide with terror. The expression on the boy's face alarmed Merida, "What's wrong, lad?"

The boy's eyes watered as his voice came out from his mouth, "My…my leg…wha..what happened to my..leg..?" he said in between sobs. Merida looked at her mother in alert, seeming to ask on what to do.

The Queen bounded close to the little boy and held the boy's trembling hands, "We don't know what happened, we only saw you lying in the middle of the woods…" she said.

The boy is still visibly shaking more and more by the minute. What goes on to his mind was a mystery to the ladies in the room and the truth is only present on the recesses of the boy's mind.

The boy remembered everything of what happened the last time he was awake. The screams, the pleas, and the cries, all of it came rushing into his mind. '_My…mother….dad….,_' he said to himself.

He broke down and cried, covering his face with the palm of his hands. The two royals stared at each other, thinking the boy is grieving over the loss of his limb. Little did they know that his agony and pain encompasses more than the lost of his leg. The boy is suffering from the lost of his life, the life he grew up to with the people he loved.

The Queen cradled the boy's head and encircled her other arm on the boy's shoulder, gently rocking the boy to soothe the terrified young man.

Merida was a witness to the boy's agony and despair. She noticed the fear the boy had and wanted to chase away the terror that resides to the boy's mind. '_I can't stand watchin' this…_' If bravery is what she is known for, then the sight before her crumbled this trait.

This went on for several minutes until the boy passed out from crying. Merida uncharacteristically waited until the whole ordeal is over before leaving the tent with her mother.

"What do you think happened to him, mom?" Merida asked her mother, her gaze was on her feet.

"I don't know, Merida. But ef the boy does not remember… then I think et would be for the better. He cried that much knowin' he lost a leg, what more would he feel ef he knows what truly had happened to him," was the only reply the Queen gave.

"Mhmm…" Merida replied, thinking deeply.

The days passed by since the boy awoke from his sleep and the princess would always give the time of the day to visit the boy, speaking to him about her adventures, dreams and anything her cluttered mind could think of. Even though the boy remained quiet most of the time, Merida could not help but be happy when the boy would sometimes make snarky and sarcastic remarks, such comebacks would annoy her but she could not help but be happy to see the kid recover from his grieving mood day by day.

"Ye know, we've been talkin' to ye for days now and ye still haven't remembered yer name…I should call with somethin' other than, 'hey' and 'you'," Merida exclaimed as she chew on a fried chicken leg.

The boy looked at her then chewed at his own chicken snack before saying, "Oh yeah? You have been calling me fishbone for a while now; I thought you already gave that as my name."

"Psh, do ye like bein' called a fishbone?" the princess replied, wiping her mouth off the grease with her sleeves.

"No, I would like it if you will give me a better name," the boy replied, reaching out for a napkin and throwing it at the Princess direction, silently telling her to use the cloth instead of her sleeves.

"Alrigh', how bout we thenk of yer name now?" she suggested as she clean up her mess.

"Okay, what do you have in mind?" the boy asked.

"Well, et should be somethin' that when someone hear yer name, they can easily picture ye," she said, cupping her chin while she thinks.

The boy just stared at her and grabbed a cup of water, drinking the contents slowly.

"Hmmm, how about Angus…?" she suggested, "Oh wait, that's my horse's name…"

The boy had rolled his eyes, giving the are-you-serious?-look at the Princess as he sip water.

"Any ferst letter ye want for yer name?" she asked. The boy removed the cup from his lips, thinking, _'It wouldn't be bad to use the first letter of my name…I think.'_ He was done thinking for a few a seconds and then he muttered, "H?"

Merida looked at him and asked, "Why H?"

The boy just shrugged and answered that it was the first letter that entered his mind. The Princess accepted the reply with no further questions, quirking her eyebrows and cupping her chin while she is lost in thought.

"Hmmm, Hani?" she asked but continued to talk, "Nah…yer definitely not a happy lad, doesn't fit ye." (Hani is an Arabic name meaning happy, delighted and content.)

The boy deadpanned at her comment, clearly bemused. "Harold? Haha, no, yer far from an army ruler," she exclaimed. (Harold is an Old Norse name for army ruler and powerful army commander)

"That's making me feel a lot better," he said with his usual sarcastic tone. The Princess smirked deviously, saying, "Argh, how do parents give their children names, this es such a hard thing to do," she flailed her arms in the air, making her curly red mass of hair bounce around.

The boy grabbed a cup of water and started drinking once again as the princess stormed her head.

"Hartma-, uh, no, no, Hamis- nah, still not," she muttered, "Hakon….?"

The boy's eyes widened as he heard his real name from the Princess' mouth. It was not a common name but out of all the names the Princess could think about, it just had to be that one. He absentmindedly quickened his consumption of water and began to choke and cough.

"Hey, ye alrigh'?" she said, patting his back.

The boy threw a coughing fit, making him breathless. The cough subsided but something else took its place. He started hiccupping nonstop.

The princess may think it was immature but she could not help but laugh at boy's predicament until a thought entered her mind, "I found et! Yer name! I got et!" she exclaimed.

The boy looked up at her still in a hiccupping fit, "Wha-_hic_-name-_hic_-?" silently hoping that it was not Hakon. He would definitely accept anything but the real one.

She smirked, "Promise me ye won't reject et?"

The boy was clearly having second thoughts but nodded his head in agreement. "Hiccup!" she said with a wide grin.

The boy did not get what she was trying to say so he ended up giving her a questioning look.

"I meant, yer name is Hiccup, fishbone!" Merida exclaimed, making emphasis on the word, 'fishbone.'

"Why-_hic_- would you-_hic_-name me -_hic_- Hiccup? That's just –_hic_- as ridiculous-_hic_-as fishbone," he complained, trying to still his breath.

"Oh come on, ye hear a name Hiccup and someone could easily picture…" she said, looking up and down at the boy, "this." She continued, pointing both her hands toward the boy.

"Bu—," the boy was about to complain again but the princess held up her palm in front of the boy's face which silenced him. "Ye promise that ye will accept any name I tell ye."

The boy, now named Hiccup, sighed in defeat. "Alright, _-hic-_ alright, but seriously _-hic-_ how is _–hic-_ that better than _–hic-_ fishbone?"

She playfully jabbed his arms, making Hiccup rub the jabbed spot. "Neh, I do think deep about name choices, ye know. This name fits ye! It must be the work of fate that you hiccupped," she said, laughing slightly.

"Then Gods must really hate me," Hiccup exclaimed.

**(End of flashback)**

"Who could forget something like that?" Hiccup said, "When the name given to you is a bitter reminder of it?"

Merida jabbed Hiccup's shoulder playfully, "Come on, ye make et sound like ets the worst name out there."

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Is it not?"

"Ye should be happy I did not name ye Snotlout or somethin', I am sure no one would like to be named after a pile of stinkin' dirt," she retorted.

"You definitely have the weirdest name ideas out there, I am deeply worried about your future children," Hiccup said with a huff.

"Who said that I am marryin'?" Merida asked, looking up at the night sky.

"Hate to break it to you but princes are here to court the first-born daughter of this kingdom," he said, shrugging, "and you might not be married to any of the two but sooner or later more suitors will come and the Queen will force you to marry one of them."

"God, Hiccup, ded ye really need to remind me?" Merida scoffed.

It did not take long before they reached the outskirts of the castle walls. Merida dismounted herself from Toothless and waved goodbye to Hiccup. The freckled boy waited for the princess to disappear from sight before he hauled his friend to move back home.

* * *

The Crown Prince was muttering words to himself as he quizzed his head at the familiarity of the boy. 'A face like that is pretty hard to forget,' he said to himself, 'then why can't I remember where I have seen him?'

He sighed deeply, making the breath from his mouth fog due to the coldness of the night, '_Argh, this is so unfair, I had to walk back while the red-head gets a ride home,'_ he complained, pulling the hooded-cloak tightly around his body in his vain attempt to block out the cold.

As he was lost in his thoughts while walking his way back to the castle, he knocked over an old shepherd. The man quickly recognized the Prince and apologized immensely over and over again.

"It is alright, there is no need to apologize. I only request that you do not tell of anyone about this meeting," he said. The shepherd nodded and excused himself, running off at the speed of light.

"I should have known, I am recognized easily," he said. He felt his boot stepped onto something and he bowed his head to look at it. At the bottom of his foot, a long wooden stick lies which he figured to be a stick the man he knocked over owns. He quickly grabbed it and looked around for any signs of the old shepherd, "Uhhh…now what?" he said as he subconsciously swung the stick around.

He kept looking for the old man and did not manage to notice the horse bounding faster and closer to him.

"Whoa!" a voice screamed which was followed by loud horse neighs. These sounds snapped the Prince out of his search and made him stumble down when the horse galloped its hooves half a meter away from him, seemingly trying to stop his run. The rider quickly dismounted himself and checked up on the lying male.

"Oh Gods! Why are you standing in the middle of the road!?" the rider said. Jackson glared at the hooded rider, trying to see his face, _'How dare this guy shout at me!?'_ he thought to himself.

The rider got closer and grabbed the prince's hand, checking him for scrapes and scratches, "Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" he asked then pulled the hood out of his face.

Jackson could not explain the joy he felt upon seeing the rider's face for it was the same boy the Princess visited earlier. He took the opportunity to stare at the boy's face peppered with freckles, thinking how it was like the night sky above, filled with billions of stars. The only difference is that the sky is not dark but milky pale. He swore that he saw Crux, Lyra and Taurus constellations just by staring at the boy's face for a few seconds.

He must have stared quite too long for the rider now looks awkwardly at him. "Uhm….is something on my face?"

'_Something? Dude, you have the galaxy on your face! How could you ask that to me?'_ he thought to himself. Jackson coughed to regain himself, craning his chin up like his royal self would always do.

Hiccup gazed questioningly at the man in front of him. He was starting to wonder if the man hit his head and now suffering concussion.

"I am alright," Jackson informed. Hiccup stood up and held out his hand to the fallen man which the latter stared at first before taking it in his own which is too tight for Hiccup's taste. He thought to his self that this man must be fuming from the fall and letting his anger out at the grip but little did he know the other was just ecstatic about the idea of holding the boy's hand. Jackson could not help but feel puzzled by his own reactions.

Hiccup quickly pulled his hands away when the man was on his feet. "What are you doing in the middle of the road anyway? You could have died!" Hiccup exclaimed.

Jackson stared then dusted off his cloak, "I am allowed to walk where I want to walk, little sir."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes then deadpanned, "You talk as if you are royalty."

Jackson was surprised at the boy's comment, _'But I am royalty!'_ he thought and was about to say those words but then refrained from doing so, "What? Don't I look like it?"

Hiccup scoffed, "Uhh, I can see we're both commoners, Mr. Shepherd," he said, pointing at the stick that lies on the ground.

Jackson looked at the stick and picked it up. He could not help but smirk, _'Interesting, I don't think it would hurt to play for a while, it's surprising he does not know who I am after the whole parade earlier.'_

"Alright, alright, you got me," he said, holding up his hands as if in surrender.

"And don't call me little sir, I am not that little," Hiccup ordered with the lack of authoritative voice.

Jackson smirked wider, "Ha! But _tiny_ sir, I am like a head taller than you, how old are you anyway?" he said as he touch the boy's auburn hair which he found out to be soft.

Hiccup pushed the hands away off his hair, thinking how touchy-feely this man is. "There is no need for me to tell you, it seems you are fine anyway," he said then moved to mount his horse.

"Wait, at least, tell me your name? I would accept that as sorry for making me hurt my butt, you know," he said, trying not to sound too hopeful and making himself sound playful instead.

Hiccup contemplated if he should tell his name, thinking how this man would laugh at it, "Hiccup," he answered.

Jackson narrowed his eyes, "What?"

Hiccup sighed and repeated, "I said, my name is Hiccup."

Jackson thought he was kidding, "Yeah, if you were to give a fake name at least make it believable," he commented, clearly displeased.

Hiccup deadpanned, "Believe it or not, that is my name, now I really need to go," he said then lightly whipped the reins of his horse to resume their run back home.

Jackson stared at the retreating form of the boy, "Hiccup, huh? That's cute," he commented at the air. "How rude, he did not even ask for my name," he added while absentmindedly twirling the shepherd's staff and resting it on his shoulders.

"Until next time then, Hiccup," he said as he made his way back to the castle.

* * *

The moon slowly hid away from the mountains as the sun took a peek out of the horizon. Jack stirred awake from his sleep, stretching and cracking limbs in the process. He step foot on the ground then yawned and stretched his arms up.

"Ha! Still sleeping, eh?" Jack exclaimed. He wanted to play a prank on his brother but he dismissed the idea. He should be a nice brother and allow his twin some rest.

"Did he finish what he was doing though?" he asked his self, walking close to the study table where parchments and papers were scattered. Jack picked some up and skimmed them over, "Err, these are all unfinished, did he give up after all?"

Jack read the parchments and thought of a solution himself. There is one thing that people did not know about the Princes. People thought that Jackson is the wiser and smarter one of the two but little did they know that Prince Jack was just as wise and as smart as his brother. He just happened to be more playful and daring one out of them which causes misconception to his ability to lead.

Jackson is more refined and dignified with his actions, probably due to the fact that people expect that much out of the Crown Prince.

Jack would usually help his brother on these matters when it gets too tough for the older one to handle it by his self. Jack would often refuse acknowledgement for the help though, thinking that people may doubt the solutions and suggestions stated if they were to know that it came from him.

He finished up a write-up for the solution and left a note to his brother, saying to check up on his suggested solution.

A knock was heard from the door and Jack allowed the maids outside to enter the room. The maids swiftly prepared the bath of the two Princes, trying to avoid creating too much sound that could stir awake the Crown Prince. It was not too long until the maids were done with their task and bowed their heads as they exit the room.

Jack decided to bathe first and stared at the ceiling of the bathroom, thinking. "Mhmm, what do I do today?"

He played with the tub's water, remembering the soft sound of the river and the swimmer in it. He turned beet red and sank his head into the water to relieve the warm feeling on his cheeks. He rose up from the water and inhaled air, "Argh, brain, stop doing that! I didn't mean to peek!"

"Who are you talking to, Jack?" Jackson asked, yawning and scratching his stomach.

"Uhm….my brain?" he coughed then added, trying to change topic, "Anyways, you look like crap."

"Mhmm? Yeah, I guess," Jackson replied, scratching his head. "Oh yeah, thanks for the solution, we'll go with that," he said, smiling. "Anyways, hurry up, you've been there for a long time already," he added.

"Yeah, yeah, hand me a towel," Jack said.

* * *

The royals ate their breakfasts in the recesses of their own rooms. Jamie entered the twins' guest room and prepared them for the tour of Dunbroch.

"Someone is excited," Jack exclaimed.

Jamie played dumb, trying hard not to give the twins more reason to mock him. "Just hurry up, we do not want the Princess waiting, she is already in fumes!" Jamie said.

"Will Pitch join the tour? Because that will put me in a foul mood," Jack asked, fixing his hair with his usual style.

"Nah, the King and Queen of Dunbroch is giving him a tour themselves," Jamie replied.

"That's great news then," Jackson said, "How do I look?" he asked, checking his self on the mirror.

"Gallant as always," Jamie replied, skimming the room. His eyes landed on a cloak and shepherd stick. "Uhh, guys, what are these things doing here?" he lifted the items up for the two to see.

Jack just shrugged and mouthed, _'Not me,'_ making Jamie and Jack stare at Jackson, silently accusing him.

Jackson returned their stare and exclaimed, "Uhmm, I kind of went out last night and yeah, just got myself some souvenirs?" he replied, chuckling with knitted brows.

"So, that was the reason why you are so stressed out this morning, I thought you were up all night because of work," Jack accused, pouting for being left out.

"Geez, Jack, if you are mad that I did not tag you along, you could say so and I'll bring you with me next time," Jackson said.

"Whoa, wait. What next time?" Jamie asked, "Please, let there be no next time, Jackson, Lord Pitch will drive a stake through me if you get lost or something."

"Yeah, he would drive a stake through you for a show, we all know that he will be happy if one of us just disappear," Jack exclaimed, fixing the cuffs of his sleeve.

"I am twenty years old already, Jamie, I can handle myself. I just needed a bit of adventure since I was not able to have some wondering rights as Frosty had yesterday at the woods," Jackson said, winking at his brother, "and it seems that he enjoyed the experience so much, he was thinking about it since morning, right Jack?" he teased.

Jack turned red, "I don't know what you are talking about," he defended. "You still need to bring me along if you venture again, I don't want to be left out of the fun," he said, trying to change the topic.

Jackson hummed, thinking if he should share his experience with his brother. He wondered if he will be as fascinated as he was with the boy named Hiccup.

"We'll see," Jackson smirked.

* * *

**I apologize for the uneventful chapter. This is what I can make up for now with my limited time. I will update more once our feasibility defense is over. Oh Gods, I am very nervous about it.**


	6. Tattoos

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I only own the story and plotline.**

**Thank you to those who reviewed and commented. Reviews are very much appreciated. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Merida brushed Angus' fur as she waited for the Princes to come. "How can they be thes late!? Do they think they're so special!?" she exclaimed, not caring if other people heard her.

"Apparently, we are special in some way, Princess," a deep voice said. Merida craned her head to look at the voice's owner which happens to be Jack, "Oh, finally, ye three decided to show up!" she said.

"Well, good morning to you too, Princess," Jackson said, chuckling.

"Go-good morning, your highness," Jamie said, bowing.

Merida looked at Jamie then nodded her head in reply, "Well, what are ye guys waitin' for? Let's just go already, we don't have all dey," she said, quickly mounting on Angus.

The two princes looked at each other then shrugged their shoulders. A stable worker brought out the Princes' horses, one in stunning white and another one in gorgeous russet. Jack took the reins of the white one while Jackson grabbed the one in russet. Both of them mounted their horses with practiced grace which made Jamie smile and think, '_Practice surely pays off.'_

Jamie mounted his own horse which is not as eye-catching as the two have but pretty enough to be noticed. Merida gestured for them to move along with her pace. It was pretty evident that the Princess grudges the idea of touring for her eyebrows were meeting in the middle of her face.

"Aren't you a joyous tour guide?" Jack remarked sarcastically.

Merida glared at him and said, "Let's just stop pretendin', I clearly don't like ye two."

"Brave one, arent' ye?" Jackson said, copying her accent. Merida's frown grew longer and seems to be fuming more and more by the minute.

"If ye are goin' to threaten meh weth yer fearlin' troupe, forget et," Merida said with a scowl on her face, "As ef somethin' like that would faze me."

Jamie sprang into the conversation, trying to diffuse the building tension amongst the three, "I deeply apologize, Princess. The Princes are only trying to strike a conversation…" he paused, looking at the twins before continuing his sentence, "…in their own silly way."

It is either Jamie's apology worked or Merida is just too tired to even bother which stopped any further fight between the three royals. Merida led them first to the town market which is filled with buzzing salesmen with variety of goods such as food, beverages, tapestries, and other necessities. The townspeople would usually stop from what they were doing then bow and curtsy to show their respect for the royalties. The Princes would nod their heads in return and would give gentle smiles to the children who eagerly wave their hand to them with eyes filled with awe and admiration.

It did not take long for them to reach the townsquare where some performers were playing with unfamiliar wind instruments, causing some of the townspeople to giddily dance to the groove of music. The Princes stopped and watched atop their horses, smiling at the sight before them.

'_Looks fun, it would be nice if the balls held at our castle would be as carefree as this,'_ Jackson thought to himself.

"Looks fun, it would be nice if the balls held at our castle would be as carefree as this," Jack said aloud, making Jackson stare at his brother in awe.

Jack returned the stare of his brother, right brow arching upward, "What?"

Jackson just chuckled and said, "It's like you can read my mind."

"Perhaps, I can," Jack smirked.

Jamie suddenly butted into the conversation, "Ahem, you two, the Princess is already ahead of us, we might want to move along." He motioned his head towards the Princess' retreating form who does not seem to notice that she already left the boys behind.

"She must really be in a hurry…how about we end this **tour**ture," Jack said, steering his horse to run after the Princess. His mount caught up with the Princess' Clydesdale in no time, blocking the way of the Princess which caused her to wield Angus to a rough stop. (I apologize for the lame joke. Feel free to shoot me. T_T)

"What are ye doin'!?" she shouted.

"Whoa, calm yourself, Princess. I am here to tell you a proposition," Jack said with chin high up in the air.

"Confedent, aren't ye? Alrigh' lemme hear et," she replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

Jackson and Jamie galloped their horses closer to the two. The two seemingly intrigued by what Jack is about to say.

"Look, we all know that we do not enjoy this whole tour thing so how about we end it right now and just pretend that we have done this activity until the end?" Jack suggested.

Merida skeptically looked at Jack, obviously contemplating his suggestion.

"I do agree with you on that one, we can just leisurely use up the time for things we want to do," Jackson seconded.

Jamie seems displeased with the idea and his reaction was seen clearly by the twins who smirked deviously at him.

"Buuut, you see, we have to make sure that Jamie sees the appearance of the Dunbroch Kingdom, he has to report his insights to Pitch after all," Jackson said, making up the story to get the Princess and Jamie have time together.

"Right, Jamie?" Jack asked with a smirk plastered on his face.

Jamie flushed and was about to deny it when the Princess suddenly spoke, "Well then, I just need to show thes lad three more places then, I accept yer proposition if et would make me not see yer faces for the rest of the dey."

"You must really hate us, huh?" Jack said.

"She hates us for the egg prank we pulled on her years ago, Jack," Jackson informed.

Merida's eyebrow shot up, "How ded ye know?"

"Oh weit, don' answer that, et es too obvious neway'," Merida added. She averted her eyes from the twins, landing on the brunette assistant. "Ye'r Jamie, righ'?" she asked.

Jamie nodded with cheeks tinted by pinkness, "Then let's get goin', I wanna have some leisure time as well," she said, moving the reins of Angus as a signal to run. The Princess took off but Jamie was left a little behind.

Jamie, as if he is in a daze, nodded his head a little too late. The twins chuckled and whispered words to Jamie, "Dude, you're so obvious!"

"Ha, you better thank us for this later, Jamie, now get going or else she'll spit fire," Jackson said, smiling like an imp.

Jamie huffed then made his horse follow the Princess.

"Atta' boy~" the two said in unison.

* * *

The sound of metal hitting metal surrounded the blacksmith's forge. The two occupants, Gobber and Hiccup, were as busy as the buzzing merchants strutting around town, trying to sell all their goods.

"Why does it seem like we never run out of things to do? We are not even at war!" Hiccup complained as he hammers down a sword.

"Stop complainin', bein' busy means we're in good business," Gobber said, waving his amputated left hand with hammer tool attachment.

"We could use a break though," Hiccup said, stretching his back, "I think I'm going to break my back before I'm even as old as you."

"We'll have our break, but now es nae the righ' time," Gobber said, "we have tah prepare more of these claymore for the upcomin' fest, which reminds meh, I am plannin' tah join," he added with a smirk.

"How bout' yeh, Heccup? Aren't ye plannin' tah join?" an all-too-familiar voice said. The two blacksmiths craned their heads to look at the booth, searching for the owner of the voice which they both knew to be Merida.

"Me? Of course I would, who wouldn't battle with a body like…this?" Hiccup replied, flexing his skinny arms with the smuggest look he could put on his face.

The reply earned a snorted laugh from the Princess. She sat on the chair outside of the booth, watching the two as they work. The sound of metal against metal ensued once again for minutes then the two blacksmiths decided to take a break. Hiccup grabbed a cloth to remove the residue that the burning black coal permits in the air. He opened the door and stepped outside of the forge, tapping Merida by her shoulder.

Merida chirped her head up to Hiccup, "Done already?"

"It's break time," Hiccup shrugged, sitting beside the Princess, "Shouldn't you be touring the Princes, right now? What are you doing here?"

Merida shrugged her shoulders, "We just had an understandin' that we all hate each other so we split ways before half of the tour."

"What would the Queen say about this?" Hiccup asked while fiddling with his apron.

"Merida, as Princess of Dunbroch, ye should know yer responsibilities and duties, decidin' not tah properly execute yer task es a failure on yer part," Merida replied, mimicking the way her mother lectures her.

Hiccup snorted and clapped, "Spot on."

"Neways', I am actually here to invite ye to the brawn fest three days from now," Merida said with a smirk.

Hiccup deadpanned at her then scrunched up his face, "I hope you're not being serious."

Merida giggled then jabbed Hiccup's arm, "Fishbone, ye do not have tah fight, ye just have to be there and watch."

Hiccup raised his eyebrows, "You already know that I don't enjoy violence and brutality, Mer."

It was Merida's turn to raise her brows, "Ye make et sound as ef the contestants die there…" she paused, "well, on occasions that happens but yeah…et's very rare though, I can't say the same for injuries…but ye know, those men are too prideful to show when they are hurt, so….it won't really upset ye are anythin'"

Hiccup just sighed, "If I were to go, what else would I be doing there other than watching men nonsensically hurt each other?"

Merida smiled, "Accompany me, duh? I will be bored to death, sides' I need a diffuser, the Princes are tickin' me off."

Hiccup is already dreading the Princess' insistence in tagging him along the fest, not only was he about to uninterestedly watch men brawl and mock each other's ability but he will also see the Overland twins, along with the rumored mastermind behind the treacherous attack on their Kingdom, Lord Pitch, whom he never in a million years wish to ever meet. Hiccup already knew that he has no way out once the Princess' asked for a favor. Yes means yes, no means yes. Got a problem with that? Just deal with it.

Hiccup sighed, "Do I have a choice?"

Merida smirked playfully, "Ye know ye don't~"

Hiccup weighed over his situation for a few moments until he remembered one person who could put him in both demise and security if this particular man wanted to.

**(Flashback)**

Young Hakon, at the age of thirteen, was scribbling images on a pad of paper. The young prince would usually do this every night before he allows the sandman to will him to sleep. He was currently sketching a dragon with jet black scales that covers its whole body which he estimated to be big enough to be mounted. He specifically designed it with the image of his bud, Toothless, in mind.

"Hmmm, so, what should I call you? I can't name you Toothless, bud owns that name," Hakon said.

He craned his neck at the scribbled images that he stuck to one of the walls in his room. This particular wall showcases different dragon designs and mechanical equipment blueprints that the young prince created with the use of his intelligible mind and creative hands.

"Mhmm, I've given them quite a name, I wonder….," he said, referring to the dragons he sketched before. He craned his head to one side while in thoughts. He pictured his horse in mind then thought of the perfect name to go with his new dragon design. "Aha! You shall be named Night Fury! For your scales are black as night and my horse has been known for its bad temper!"

'_If my horse heard me say that, he'll be sure to step on my foot,'_ he said to himself.

He stood from his chair then picked a pin to stick the new scribble on his wall. As he was digging the pin against the wall, he could not help but think how much of an outcast he is, "I really need to get out sometimes….I am starting to talk to myself."

Once he finished sticking the scribble on the wall, he touched his chin as he checks his collection of dragon designs in satisfaction. _'Should I start sculpting them? I got nothing better to do in this room anyway…'_

He was deep in thoughts when a sudden loud bang from outside his bedroom doors snapped him out of his reverie. "Where in the name of Thor is that sound coming from?" he said.

His question was answered when the doors flung open and his mother frantically run towards him. "Hakon!" the queen exclaimed.

Hakon was taken aback by the urgentness in his mother's voice which caused him to worry and think that something bad must be happening, "What is it, mother?"

The queen did not answer but grabbed his arm instead and pulled him steadfastly out of his room. The queen led him to a set of stairs, three corners away from his room's location.

Hakon just decided to follow his mother with no further questions, seemingly apprehensive that talking is not practicable at the moment. They reached the library that no one seems to ever use and the queen flung the door open. There, inside, stood his father who seems calm but the fire of worry fails to stay hidden from his eyes.

The queen closed the door then the king stood by it. Queen Valhallarama dropped to her knees, facing his only son. "Mother, what on earth is going on? What is the meaning of this?" Hakon asked, his worry is growing more and more by each second that passes.

"Listen, Hakon…our Kingdom is under attack…we cannot assure your safety nor ours, you have to run and hide with Toothless and stay away as far as possible from our Kingdom until we search for you," the Queen told him in a rush which seems too easy to understand but it does not register to the Crown Prince's mind right away.

"Wha-what, who would attack us? And why would I run away like a coward? No, I need to stay here and fight with you," Hakon said.

The Queen shook her head, "I know that you are not a coward, Hakon. But this is a fight that a child should not be facing."

"But I am not a child!" Hakon said, "You've kept me in this castle for so long, I know that I can help, please…allow me just this once!"

"Hakon!" the King spoke with firmness in his voice, making the Queen and Prince look at him. "You may not be a child but a man does not inconvenience others, you are to be a King and a King shall think about his actions, you, acting this way would not help your people in any way. You are just going to cause more problems!"

The Queen furrowed her eyebrows while the Prince shut his mouth in a firm line then said, "I just don't want to be useless….like what you always make me feel…."

The Queen hugged his son, "No, no, it is not your father's intention to do that…," she said. The King was taken aback and pain covered the worry in his eyes, visibly shocked to know that he caused his son to feel this way when all he wanted to do was save him from the harshness of the world until he deemed his son is ready for it.

The King opened and closed his mouth, about to say he was sorry but then he heard screams and war cries outside the castle, "Son, you have to go."

The King trotted to the series of shelves, pulling a hidden lever. One of the shelves moved, showing a hidden dark pathway, the King motioned for his son and the wife to go. The Queen took a nearby lamp then pulled Hakon, the latter seems to be quiet now for the seriousness of the situation is finally getting to him and the stung from his father's words shouted pain in his heart.

The King and Queen looked at each other's eyes, worry and fear evident in their eyes. The Queen let go of his son's arm and embraced the King, the latter returned the embrace, one of his hand was reaching out for his son. Hakon knew the gesture so he bounded close to his parents then joined in at the embrace. Hakon wished this moment to never ever stop for it was the first time in years that he has seen his father show him any affection and he could not shake the feeling that this would also be the last.

The King softly told them to go and be careful. The Queen pulled his son again but stopped and looked back when the King spoke, "Son, remember that I am always proud of you and you are never useless…"

The Queen smiled then pulled Hakon once again. Hakon stared at his father's figure until he was too far away to see him. And the slowly vanishing form of his father from the library door was the last image he has ever seen of his father.

It took them minutes of running down the stairs. Every step they take made Hakon worry that it would cause him to stumble down the stairs for he knows how clumsy he is. The Queen eventually stopped, pulling a block from the wall, revealing a lever. The Queen pulled it then a door slid open which seems to reveal the kitchen, she frantically trotted to the room with Hiccup, bounding for the backdoor which leads to the stables where the royals keep their personal horses.

The Queen surveyed the area before leaving the kitchen doors. Loud sounds that describe death permitted in the air, making Hakon reel in fear. He could not help but think, _'If I were to be in battle, would I even last?'_

Toothless rushed out of the stables, not needing to be called. The horse must have known the danger in his surrounding which heightened upon seeing his master. The Queen nodded at his son, silently telling him to do things according to their plan. The Crown Prince nodded and was about to mount his horse when an ear-deafening explosion took out his concentration, making him fall harshly from the impact of air rushing out of the explosion.

He took a few moments to wake his mind. He craned his head up, fear and sadness enveloped his being. The castle…the place he always wanted to be free from was now crumbling to pieces, fire eating every single block of the once pristine walls and the workers who used to reside inside were screaming help and retribution.

Hakon's hearing slowly went back and he could clearly hear his mother wail in despair, "No….Stoick….Nooo!"

Toothless nuzzled his master's cheek to comfort the young prince which seems to be too engaged in staring at the crumbling castle. The breaths from Toothless brought Hakon out of his shock then he slowly stood on his feet. He craned his neck around to look for his mother, "Mom!"

Queen Valhallarama shouted back, "Hakon, run!"

Hakon craned his neck to where the Queen's voice came from but what he saw was a man the same size as his father with huge black mass of beard on his face and teeth tinted yellow with black decaying matter on the sides that clearly screamed foul breath. The said man swung his sword at Hakon, targeting the boy's head but fortunately, the young prince managed to duck all of his charges.

"You dare dodge the attacks of the General Alvin, boy!" the man said, addressing his self. The man kept on swinging until the Queen clashed swords with the man called, Alvin.

"My, my, finally decided to join, huh, your highness?" the man mocked, chuckling. Their fight went on, the Crown Prince contemplated whether to attack the man and help his mother but the Queen gave him an order, "Hakon, go, now!"

The Crown Prince hesitantly moved his feet and whistled for Toothless, the said horse immediately bounded close to him.

"Oh no, you don't!" Alvin said, blocking the sword of the Queen then grabbing her arms painfully before wrenching the sword out of her hands. The Queen was strong but lacked enough strength to counter the man in front of her and all she could do was to attempt in keeping the man from following her son. Alvin got tired from the Queen's inconveniencing movements and did what he was ordered to do and that was to kill every single Haddock royal. He struck his sword in the Queen's stomach which made the royal stop from the shock of being stabbed. Alvin grabbed the Queen's shoulder to twist and wrench out his sword from the Queen's tummy, blood rushed out quickly from where the sword was removed.

Hakon stared at the sight before him; he could not move his two feet, his whole body and his entire mind. He felt his world stop, "Mom….nooo….no, this can't be happening," he said as he willed his self to reject the reality before him.

"It is happening alright," Alvin said, alternating his sword from right to left and left to right hand. "You don't have to be worried for you will be joining them soon."

Alvin was about to struck the prince but the horse charged violently at the General which made the latter stumble in pain, "That son of a -!" he said. Alvin quickly stood up then punched the horse at its snout, making the animal fall.

"Enough of this," the man said, clearly enraged. He urgently struck his sword at the young prince, which the latter was a little too late to dodge. Fortunately, it did not hit the head that the man was aiming for but unfortunately, it landed on his left foot.

Hakon did not even have any time to register what just happened; all the shuddering emotions and horrifying scenes occupied his mind that he was not able to feel the lost of his limb. He fell with his back, eyes looking up at the night sky with the blazing fire accommodating the corners of his vision, "I am useless…," he muttered, "my dad…mom…they're gone…"

Alvin heard the words then laughed mockingly, "Ironic, isn't it? Your name meant useful and chosen son but look at you," he said then added, "But no worries, I'll end your contempt, tell your father I said hi."

Alvin pointed the sword at Hakon's neck then lifted the sword over his head to behead the boy. Alvin was about to bring down the sword at the boy's neck when suddenly, the swing stopped in mid-air.

"I'm sorry, mate. I can't stand to watch this after all," a voice said, coming from a very tall man, smaller in built compared to Alvin but strong-looking enough to be a beast in battle. He has tribal-looking tattoos in his arms, torso and forehead.

Alvin turned his back from the young prince to face the man behind him. Alvin's eyes widened, reaching at his back to feel the object causing him unbearable pain. He wrenched it off his back, blood rushed out the same way the blood flowed out of the Queen. Alvin looked at the weapon in his hand, it was a boomerang and he knew that there is only one person who uses such weapon, "Aster! You traitor."

"It is funny coming from you, mate," Aster said with no emotions showing on his face.

Alvin dropped to his knees, "You're going to pay for this….Lord Pitch…would…know about…this."

Aster chuckled then poised his hand in attacking stance.

"He is not my King," Aster said, throwing the other boomerang at the General, beheading the man.

The man called Aster, who wears the armors worn by fearlings, lifted his hand to catch the boomerang that beheaded Alvin then bounded close to Alvin's body to retrieve the other boomerang. (He is **not** a fearling as in a follower of Pitch, just always remember that fearlings here is the term I used for the knights of Overland Kingdom)

"Wh..y?" Hakon said.

"Don't get me wrong, kid. I am not sure of my intentions as well…" the man called Aster replied.

Aster shook his head at the sight of the boy, seeing the blood flow freely from the boy's leg. He took a strip of clothing which conveniently lies from the ground and then wrapped it around the amputated leg of the prince to stop the blood from rushing out. Aster spoke as he was tying the cloth, "Listen here, kid. No one really knows what you look like and I am probably the only person left who has seen you."

He lifted the boy and placed him in his arms then bounded close to the black warhorse that now stands on its feet. Aster looked at the horse intently, wanting it to allow him to ride him, "Easy there, mate. I'm doing this for your master."

Toothless seemed to understand the notion and made no moves to disallow the man from mounting him. Aster managed to lift himself and the young prince on the horse. He placed the boy in front of him and he could clearly see that the boy is already losing consciousness, "Before you go to sleep, heed my warning, if you are to survive, do not let anyone know who you are or else it will be the death of you."

Hakon gazed at the man's green eyes then allowed the darkness envelop his vision.

**(End of Flashback)**

"Mer, is there a man among the fearlings with tribal-looking tattoos over his forehead, arms and torso?" Hiccup asked, looking at the ground.

Merida gave a questioning look at Hiccup, "Mhmm, I haven't, why do ye ask?"

"Uhm…nothing, I just thought someone would look like that from the fearlings," he said, awkwardly laughing and scratching his head.

"Nae, I don't think they are into tattoos, those fearlins' I mean," Merida replied, "Neways, I'll expect ye at the fest, ef ye don't, I'll force ye tah eat haggis!"

Hiccup just puffed his cheeks, "Yeah, yeah, your highness," he said with a wave of his hand.

* * *

"That is the freckled boy that I was talking to you two about," Jackson said, pointing at the boy that the Princess is conversing with.

The two princes and their assistant is currently hiding behind a wall, close enough to see the two clearly but far enough to hear the conversation the two is having.

"So, you're saying that you stood up last night just to listen to these two rant?" Jamie said, "My, my, Jackson, you have so much time in your hands."

"Shut it, Jamie. For all we know, these two could be dating, wouldn't you be interested to know?" Jackson smirked.

"Why-why should I? Whoever the Princess is dating is none of my business," Jamie replied, pulling at his collar.

"Jamie, denial won't get you anywhere, we've known you for years," Jack said, shaking his head.

The townspeople who pass by would oddly stop for a minute to watch the trio in their hiding spot. The trio turned their heads and noticed the increasing numbers of bystanders. The Princes smiled and said, "Good day, please be on your way."

The bystanders bowed and left. "We're catching too much attention," Jamie said.

"We can see that," the twins replied in unison.

"Let's go already, the sun is setting up high in the sky, don't you two hate the heat?" Jamie suggested, fanning his self with his hand. The twins nodded at the same time then went to grab the reins of their own horses but Jackson stood by for a moment to look at the Hiccup and Merida before he mounted his russet horse.

Jack was already mounted on his own horse before he glanced at the boy, thinking and remembering the figure from the river, _'Oh boy…I think that's him.'_ He stared intently at the boy and then realized that he could be right.

The trio moved their horses, making their way back to the castle. "Jack, tell me, have you seen that boy before?" Jackson asked.

"Huh?" he said, pulling his self out of his thoughts, "What again?"

Jackson sighed, "I said, have you seen that boy before?"

Jack gulped, "Uhm…how did you know?" he asked, Jack thought that Jackson figured out that the kid was the one he saw by the river.

Jackson furrowed his eyebrows in question. Jack continued, putting his hands up in surrender, "Okay, I swear I did not mean to see him naked at the river at all, alright? I didn't even know he's male, I mean, you saw him, he was too lanky for a guy," Jack defensively said.

"Wait, what?" Jamie said. "Saw who in the river?"

Jackson told Jamie the story and the assistant could not help but laugh, "So, now that you found this mystery girl….err, boy, will you be free from the guilt?" Jamie asked.

Jack shrugged, not caring anymore if he was being mocked. Jackson broke into the conversation, "I did not mean that one where you met him at the river, I mean, have you seen him way before this whole trip happened? Or know someone who looks like him?"

Jack thought the question over for a moment, trying to remember if he knows someone with the boy's face. "Nah, I don't think so, Jackson. I mean, a face like that is pretty hard to forget…" Jack said then glanced to see the Jackson and Jamie staring at him with unreadable expression on their faces, "Hey! It's not what you think!" Jack defended, doubting his words as well.

Jackson scrunched his face and averted his eyes away from Jack, showing a displeased expression. The Crown Prince wielded his horse to run faster, leaving the two behind.

Jack and Jamie looked at the fast retreating form of the Crown Prince.

"What's wrong with him?" Jack asked Jamie. The latter just shrugged his shoulders then replied, "Not a clue."

* * *

**Notes: Aster is 20 years old at the time of flashback. He is now 25 years old. 5 years have passed since the night of the attack. :D**


	7. Indescribable

**Wow...5,924 words on this one. XD I hope you enjoy! Thank you so much for the reviews, faves and follows :D **

**I appreciate it so much that it fuels the fire in me to write. :D**

**Btw, I did not proofread this haha XD So if I made mistakes, feel free to tell me :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Jackson reached the castle in no time; foul mood clearly showed on his face. He went straight into the stables and dismounted himself from his russet horse. The stable workers frantically took the reins of the Prince's horse and led it inside its shed.

Jackson did not bother to give acknowledgement to the stable boy like he usually does for his mood got the better of him. _'Damn, this heat must be getting to me,'_ he thought to himself.

He went straight inside the main door of the castle, briskly and stompingly walked up the stairs, heading straight to his designated bedchamber. The maids and workers would eventually stop from cleaning and would bow their dutifully to acknowledge the presence of the Crown Prince. The Prince would nod his head in return but his scornful expression is evident on his face. It did not take long for him to reach his room for he was walking too fast with his longer strides as usual.

He went inside then quickly removed his gloves and coat. The sun was still high up in the sky, shoving afternoon sunlight inside the windows of their bedchambers. The Crown Prince never rested at this time of the day but his body is screaming tiredness and sleepiness which the Prince is all the more willing to comply with. He took off his shiny black shoes then strode close to the right side of the bed, laying his back on the soft fabric that the mattresses provide.

He took deep breaths as he allow the silence deafen his ears. _'Indeed, it's hard to forget, I wish you did though, brother,'_ he thought before he permitted his lids to cover his brown eyes in his attempt to will himself to sleep.

Sudden footsteps sounded inside the room which he figured to be Jack's. Jack took off his gloves and coat the same manner his brother did, only that his version was not rushed but rather with care. "Jackson, what was that about?" he asked, looking over the sleeping form of his brother.

No answer was heard. Jack removed his shoes, thinking, _'Ah~ much better.' _

"I know that you are awake, Jackson. Your face is scrunched right now, answer me," Jack said, walking close to the left side of the bed. He sat at the mattresses then rested his back at the headboard.

Jack awaited a reply from his brother but he eventually got tired of waiting. He started to poke his brother in his sides and the older of the two opened his eyes and giggled for the he was ticklish on his sides.

Jack smirked as he watched his brother squirm. "Stop it, Jack, I'm serious," Jackson said with half-lidded eyes.

Jack continued to poke his brother, ignoring his brother's order.

Although Jackson was giggling, deep in his mind the playful act annoyed him. Jackson grabbed the hand of his twin brother then shoved it away, saying, "I am serious, Jack. Leave me to rest for a bit," then he turned his back at his brother right after saying those words.

Jack stared at his brother then looked at his hand. Jack was puzzled for his brother never grabbed his hand that way, more likely threw it off in anger. Jack massaged his wrist then furrowed his brows. He sat there in silence as he listened to his brother's even breaths, clearly showing that his brother is indeed asleep now.

"He must be really tired, huh?" he said to no one.

Jamie knocked on the door, waiting for someone to respond. He waited for footsteps but he heard none and thought the Princes were not in their room. He moved his feet away from the room only to be shocked when the door suddenly opened, revealing a man in with a bundle of snow-white hair. "Sup, Jamie?" Jack asked while going out of the room and closing the door behind him.

"So? What happened?" Jamie asked.

Jack shrugged then answered, "He said that he's just tired."

"Do you think he is telling the truth?"

Jack sighed, "No, not really but I seriously don't know why he is being this way."

Jamie looked thoughtful, "Well, he sure is a hard one to figure out sometimes. He must be so used to hiding what he feels that he never tells us what's bothering him."

Jack looked at Jamie then asked, "Do you think being the Crown Prince has something to do with his behaviour?"

Jamie nodded, "It's just my opinion though, Jack. But yes, I do think so. Heck, I've been with you two since we were kids and I know that he used to be as mischievous as you but now….he abruptly changed. Still a butt sometimes, I know, but….he's just not the same."

Jack hummed in response, looking away from Jamie to stare at the light peeking inside one of the windows of the hallway. Jamie surveyed Jack's reaction until his eyes landed on Jack's bare feet. Jamie pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head, "Jack, where are your shoes?"

Jack averted his eyes from the windows then looked questioningly at Jamie. He wiggled his toes and realized what Jamie was saying and he childishly smiled while chuckling, "Oops, bad habits never die."

* * *

After a long day, the sun decided to sink down the mountains to allow the moon to take over the skies. Stars sparkled like diamonds in the sky, tantalizing the eyes of Jack as he watches them from the porch.

Jamie tapped his shoulder, saying, "Jack, wake Jackson up. Dinner is ready."

Jack nodded and said, "Alright." He did not waste any minute and he went straight into the bedchambers, opening the doors and closing it behind him. He stared at his brother first before making his way at the left side of the bed, '_Will he get mad if I woke him now?_' he asked himself but then shrugged his shoulders and chuckled, _'Since when did I care?'_

He immediately jumped at his brother's sleeping form, tickling him awake. Jackson woke up from his slumber, groaning madly.

"Argh…geez, Frosty. Stop!" he said.

"Not until you stand up and eat dinner, Jackson."

"Alright, alright, I'm up. Gods, you're heavy," Jackson said, pushing the snow-haired prince off of him.

The younger prince moved out of the bed, grabbing his brother's coat and shoes, motioning it to his brother, silently telling him to dress up.

The Crown Prince sat up, resting his two feet on the floor. He yawned, stretching one of his arms up and scratching his eye with the other, "How long have I been sleeping?"

"All afternoon, man. You're out like a light," replied the other.

"Oh, will I be able to sleep tonight though," Jackson said, grabbing the coat from Jack's hand, putting his arms on the sleeves and buttoning it up.

Jack smirked, "No idea, man. How I about you tell me what pissed you off earlier then I'll do it again."

Jackson craned his head at his brother, his eyebrow inquisitively shot up, "Argh, Jack. I said it's nothing."

"Yeah, right. Tell that to the maids and stable workers."

A knock was heard from the door and a face with brown-hair peeked inside, saying, "Uhm, guys, please hurry up. They are all in the Great hall already."

The twins nodded. Jackson wore his shoes then scanned his image through the mirror, "We're good to go."

The walk to the Great Hall was uneventful. The trio was unusually quiet, not one of them uttered a word. After a few minutes, they finally reached the stairs leading down to the Great Hall, and the trio could already hear the animated voice of King Fergus who seems to be talking about the bear battle once again. The twins plastered a smile on their faces, looking at each other, "Same old tale but never gets old," they said in unison.

King Fergus averted his attention from Lord Pitch then opened his arms to welcome the presence of the three, "Oh, ye're just in time, lads! I was about to tell the good part, go on, have a seat!" he ordered with no authoritative tone but with a joyous one.

The twins bowed then took seats across from each other just like what they did yesterday. The King was about to tell his story when the Queen cut in suddenly, "So, how did you find the Kingdom, dear Princes?"

Jack and Jackson looked at the Queen, giving her their famous and charming smile which made Merida roll her eyes. "This place is lovely, your Highness, the townspeople seems to be enjoying their lives here and I especially enjoy the townsquare entertainment with that joyous melody the men were playing," Jackson answered.

"Good to hear that ye enjoyed the tour, Crown Prince, ye have to look forward for the feast we have prepared in four days time," Queen Elinor informed with a prim smile. She averted her eyes from the Crown Prince and met eyes with the white-haired Prince, "How about ye, Prince Jack? How do ye find Dunbroch?"

Jack smiled wider, "I had the same observation as my brother, your Highness, this place is indeed marvelous and filled with life," he said, pausing to remember the boy whom Merida talked to earlier, "and it seems your kingdom is filled with interesting people," he added.

The Queen smiled and asked, "How could ye say so, young prince?"

"For one, the Princess is a sweetie for being close to commoners. The ability to overlook status was something worth admiring, isn't that right, Jackson?" Jack answered, raising his eyebrows while he looked at his brother.

Jackson furrowed his brows and looked questioningly at his brother then nodded, "Indeed."

The Queen craned her head to look at the Princess, who is deeply scowling at the moment, "Merida, ded ye sneak out of yer duty and seek for Heccup again?"

Merida glared daggers at the white-haired prince for ratting her out then looked at her mother with a sigh, "Yea, I ded, mom."

The Queen shook her head with a sigh, "I apologize for my daughter's behaviour, I'll be sure it won't happen again," she said while looking alternately at the two princes and then at Lord Pitch.

"No, it was not much of a concern, your Highness. As a matter of fact, it was me who suggested that we ended the tour right away, we just came to the conclusion that we would enjoy the tour by experiencing it by ourselves with no need for someone to explain," Jack said.

The Queen accepted Jack's defence and nodded her head, "If ye say so, Prince Jack," she said with a smile.

Merida pouted, staring intently at Jack, thinking on how the Prince knew that she stalked off to see her friend, _'Ye'r so dead later,_' she thought.

Lord Pitch looked displeased, staring at Jack, silently telling him that they will have a talk about this matter later. This notion made Jack roll his eyes.

King Fergus cleared his throat and spoke, "Oh well, let's end the pleasantries and hear my story out!"

Jack moved his head to look at the King then smiled with eyes glinting in excitement, "Please do, your Highness!"

The King did not waste any minute to start his tale about the bear he fought. Prince Jack listened with interest, whereas, his brother seemed too occupied with cutting the meat on his plate.

Jamie looked at the grim face of the Crown Prince and could not help but think on what is going on in Jackson's mind. He averted his eyes from the Crown Prince to look at the triplets who seems to be chatting with the Princess. Jamie, being a momentary eavesdropper, stepped closer to listen at the triplets and Princess' conversation.

"Ye went to see Heccup and didn't bring us weth ye!?" one of the triplets said whom Jamie guessed to be Hamish.

"Is he comin' to the fest?" Harris said.

"Nae, he never goes to the fest," Hubert answered to his brother.

"Actually, he will go!" Merida said to his brothers. The triplets looked at their sister with wide-eyes which soon distorted into mischievous smiles, clearly plotting a prank on the poor boy.

"Don't ye dare," Merida warned her brothers and the triplets nodded their heads frantically.

Merida knew his brothers all-too-well and she could definitely tell that they will still mess with Hiccup. The triplets like Hiccup a lot for he would give the kids a ride on his horse and would sometimes grab berries for them to eat but these notions never did exempted Hiccup from being targeted by the triplets. Hiccup, in return, would naturally get annoyed at the princes but would always surprisingly forgive them.

Jackson heard the conversation that the siblings had and his mood immediately perked up, _'a fest, huh?'_ he thought to himself. He chuckled to his self while he continuously converse with his self, _'don't tell me that Hiccup is going to compete…he'll be crushed.'_

Jack peeled his eyes off the King to chance a glance at his brother who seems to be deep in thoughts. He immediately noticed the Crown Prince's change in mood, _'he seems alright now.'_

The rest of the dinner went on that way with the King telling his story to Prince Jack, with Merida and triplets talking about the upcoming fest, with Jackson and Jamie listening and thinking over the sibling's conversation and with the Queen and Lord talking about business matters regarding both of their Kingdom's welfare.

As the trio was walking outside of the great hall to retreat back into their bedchambers, a voice stopped the trio in their tracks.

"Jack, follow me," Pitch said.

Jackson and Jamie watched Jack follow Pitch. Jamie waited to see the two disappear into a corner before speaking, "Will he be in big trouble, Jackson?"

Jackson looked at Jamie then answered blandly, "If it's Pitch, it will always be about trouble."

Jamie stared at Jack then spoke softly but tinted with concern, "Are you not worried?"

"He can handle his self….he always does," was all the Crown Prince supplemented as a reply.

* * *

Pitch walked quietly and the white-haired Prince followed the man with no questions or protests. They went pass corners and stairs until they stopped in front of ornate-looking double doors. Pitch pushed the doors open with both hands then entered the room which Jack figured out to be the library.

Pitch motioned Jack to sit in one of the chairs and the latter silently oblige. The older man paced around the room, looking at the books before glaring venomously over at Jack.

"Are you aware of what you've done?" the Lord asked.

Jack did not answer and instead stared at the flickering lights of the room.

Pitch waited but eventually got mad at the silent treatment that the Prince was giving him. He stopped in front of the Prince and pounded his palms onto the table which startled the white-haired Prince.

"What?" was all the Prince said.

"Your brother is here to court the Princess of Dunbroch, why would you suggest a notion against it?"

"Geez, it's not such a big deal, I only said that we end the stupid tour, I didn't tell her not to marry my brother if he ever asks," the Prince replied.

"That's not the point here! It was a way for them to get clo-," Pitch said but was cut off by the sudden intrusion of the Prince.

"If you think that a stupid tour would get the two of them together then you are very wrong, _uncle_. You should avoid romance novels as reference for your ploy," Jack said, standing up to head towards the door.

"I am not done talking to you yet, Jack!" Pitch said, sending a sharp stare at the Prince's retreating form.

The Prince did not respond and continued walking. Eventually, Pitch removed his venomous stare at Jack and replaced it with a calm and smug look, "It must still be painful for you, isn't it?" Pitch said with his usual mocking tone.

The Prince stopped his steps then craned his head halfway, not looking at Pitch, "What are you talking about?"

Pitch smiled darkly, "You know what I am talking about, Jack. We know on how much you wish to be in your brother's place."

Jack laughed, "How stupid, don't put me at the same likes of you."

Pitch expressionlessly walked closer to the Prince then stood two steps away from where Jack stands, "You can deny all you want but I've seen the envy in your eyes when you look at your brother."

Jack did not say anything and just looked straight outside the double doors.

Pitch tucked his hands behind his back then walked, passing by the Prince. He stopped walking and then turned his full body in front of the Prince, "I would know, Jack….I always had the same look as you do," Pitch stated darkly and right after saying those words, Pitch left the Prince to his thoughts.

The Prince in return could not help but grit his teeth in anger with fists clenching tightly.

**(Flashback)**

"Dad! Look, look, it's snowing!" Jack said, pulling at the coat of his father.

King Manlius stopped reading the parchment in his hand then looked at the window where his son was pointing, "Indeed, Jack," the King said, ruffling the kid's white hair.

Jack gave a giddy smile, jumping around and waving his hands in the air, "Let's build a snowman, dad!"

King Manlius did not seem to notice what his son said for he was back to reading, making the white-haired Prince pout, "Daaad!"

The King looked up from his parchment once again, "Yes, son?"

Jack scowled, "I said, let's build a snowman! It would be fun, dad, can we? Pleaaaseee?" the white-haired Prince demanded.

"I am so sorry, Jack but I am busy right now," the King replied, walking out of the room, leaving the young Prince to his self.

Jack pouted and threw tantrum at the air, he poundedly made his way to his room, plopping to the sheets of his bed and watching the soft fall of snow down from the skies. His lids drooped down and dreams clouded his mind.

He woke up to the sound of elves cleaning the room. He did not move from his spot and just listened at the conversation the elves were having.

"King Manlius must really love his sons, playing with them given his busy schedule."

The maid looked at Jack, checking if the kid is awake and when she deemed that the Prince is deep asleep, she spoke, "More like, loves his older son."

"Oh, how can you say so?"

"Oh, I almost forgot that you're new here. Well, how do I put this, this is just based most of us have observed but when we see the younger prince demand attention from his father, it quickly gets denied but if it is the older one, the King would always give the time of the day."

"Eh? But the King always gives a loving expression on both the Princes."

"True, but it had always been that way. I guess Prince Jackson is given more importance…with him being the Crown Prince and all."

Prince Jack wildly stood up from his bed, staring madly at the two startled elves. The two paled and looked at each other then clumsily curtsied.

The little Prince did not pay attention to the two, trying to forget the things he heard. He ran straight out of the room in hurried steps, running at the halls with a scowl on his face.

To the elves that were unaware of what happened, they could only think that the Prince was just doing his usual run on the hallways where he would pretend he was flying by tying a light blanket on his neck. Little did they know that the Prince was trying hard not to allow a tear to drop as the he remembered all the conversations he heard about the preference of the King for his brother. He has always tried to forget about all of it and put a smile on his face but the thoughts never did left him.

He ran through hallways for a good quarter hour then stopped to catch his breath, resting his hands on his knees.

A fit of joyous giggle sounded outside of the window close to Jack. He took deep breaths in his attempt to catch up with it. He went close to the door-sized window only for his sorrow to turn into fury. There, stands outside, was his father and older brother, playing around in the snow.

Jack bit his lower lip, blinking his teary-eyes, "No, I would not cry…."

He stilled his breaths, clenching the railings of the window, "Father…can you not see me?"

**(End of Flashback)**

Jack tried to calm his self down as he made his way back into their bedchambers, _'How dare he think I'm like him…? _He reached their room and opened the door, expecting his brother inside but the sight that met him is emptiness, there was no sign of his brother being inside the room at all.

He glanced around and searched for his brother, "Where is he?" Jack asked to the air, not really expecting a reply.

He stood by a table and thought of any places his brother could be and then his eyes wandered to where a hood and a shepherd stick used to lay. They are nowhere to be seen and Jack found the answer to his question.

* * *

"Ahm tellin' ye, Heccup. Trolls exist and steal yer socks, only the left ones tho', what's weth tha'?" Gobber said, grabbing meat from the table and contentedly chewing it.

Hiccup chuckled at the ridiculousness of Gobber's words, "Gobber, I hunted for trolls in the woods and never seen one."

Gobber raised one of his brows and replied, "Ded I forgot to tell ye that a hideous name drives awey gnomes and trolls?"

Hiccup pouted and deadpanned, "Are you saying that my name is hideous?"

Gobber smirked, "Nae, just redeculous," he said, laughing.

"Yeah, as if being named after gob isn't ridiculous," Hiccup deadpanned, drinking water.

Gobber shrugged his shoulders, seemingly unaffected by Hiccup's hint of ridicule on his name, "But I must sey, the Prencess was righ' when she said yer name fits ye!"

"Gobber, the name made me sound like I'm the runt of the litter," Hiccup said.

"A smart runt, I tell ye," Gobber retorted, yawning, "Neways', ah'm headin' to bed, be sure to lock up," he exclaimed and rose from his chair then walked to rest in his room.

Hiccup grabbed the dirty dishes then cleaned and scrubbed them with water until the plates and pots were cleaned. After he finished cleaning up, he put the fire out of the fireplace then made his way to the stairs of his own room.

He pulled off the blankets and climbed in, covering his body up to the chin in his attempt to block out the cold. It did not take long for him to doze off into sleep for the work at the forge was starting to get to him.

He swore that he was already having a good dream when taps from his window echoed through the comforting silence of his room. He immediately opened his eyes then sat up, craning his head to look at his window, _'Gosh, Merida, can't you wake me up like a normal person would do?'_

He stepped onto the floor, looking at his feet, _'I forgot to remove my fake leg.'_

He sleepily made his way to the window and wrenched the lock to open it. A pebble went straight into his face which greatly annoyed him but luckily, it was not painful enough to bruise.

Hiccup shouted, loud enough to be considered a whisper, "What are you doing, Mer!?"

Hiccup stared down with a scowling face, expecting a scoff from the red-head but what met his eyes surprised him. It was not Merida who was standing before him but it was the shepherd whom he met last night.

The Crown Prince could clearly see the confusion of the freckled boy for one of his eyebrows was raised and his mouth was open.

"You might want to close that mouth or else flies would thrive in it," Jackson said.

"What exactly are you doing here?" Hiccup asked with brows still raised but with slightly closed his mouth, "better yet, how did you know that I live here?" he added.

The Crown Prince gave his winning smile that sure is enough to make women melt off their feet, "Can you come down for a minute and talk to me?"

Hiccup furrowed and asked, "Why should I?"

"Hate to threaten but there are plenty of pebbles here, more than enough until the sun rises," Jackson smirked.

"Yeah, as if," Hiccup said, moving to close his window with eyes never leaving the stranger below.

Jackson noticed that Hiccup was closing his window so he shrugged and said to his self, '_Alright, he should have known that I am persistent,'_ he crouched down to grab a handful of pebbles and was about to throw one but stopped midair when he saw Hiccup staring at him incuriously and windows left forgotten.

"You can't be serious," Hiccup deadpanned.

Jackson smirked, puffing his chest.

"Alright, fine!" Hiccup gave in and left the window open to get outside and meet the stranger.

Jackson could not help but grin, _'Well, that was easy.'_

It did not take long for Hiccup to reach the front door and yank it open, "You better make this quick and meaningful, mister," Hiccup threatened.

Jackson could only smirk at Hiccup's adorable attempt to be threatening, _'Was that supposed to scare me?'_

"I just need someone to talk to, preferably someone who does not know me," Jackson said.

"Why not talk to your sheep then," Hiccup said, "they can't judge whatever you have to say if that is what's worrying you."

Jackson shrugged, "Oh come on, of course I will need a response which a sheep could not provide."

"Alright, so what is this about?" Hiccup said, crossing his arms and tapping his foot. Hiccup put up his hands and added, "Wait, answer that later, let's get inside, it is freezing out here."

Hiccup motioned his hands for Jackson to follow which the latter happily obliged.

"Hmmm, cozy," Jackson said as he entered inside the house. He could not help but wonder why the Princess would bring Hiccup on the stables rather than inside Hiccup's home the last time they talked, _'If he's so freely allowing strangers in, why would they chat inside the stables?'_

Hiccup ignored the chestnut-haired man's comment and went straight to the fireplace to make fire, "Sit anywhere you like and start talking."

Jackson smiled then pulled one of the chairs nestled under a small dinner table, "Your house is pretty small and…woody."

"Great observation," Hiccup deadpanned. The fire lit at the fireplace, enveloping the small dinner-kitchen room with its warmth and light.

Hiccup stood up from kneeling then wobbled his way to the seat across from the chestnut-haired man, "So?"

Jackson was staring off at the ceiling, clearly enchanted with cobwebs that he has never seen at their castle. His gaze and wonder left him to avert his eyes on the eyes of the freckled boy.

"Are you just going to stare or what?" Hiccup asked, crossing his arms.

Jackson sighed and said, "I got mad at my brother today…"

Hiccup nodded his head in response, waving his left hand as his cue to continue with the story.

"We were walking around town earlier and," Jackson paused, averting his eyes from Hiccup, "something happened."

Hiccup uncrossed his arms to rest his elbows at the table and hold his chin, "You're not telling me everything. What's this something happened? Let me guess, it's childish?"

Jackson brought his eyes back to Hiccup, only to sigh again, "It's just that…I got mad for no reason at all…"

Hiccup shot his eyebrow up in confusion, "You are starting to sound like my friend."

Jackson almost giggled at Hiccup's comment for he knows on who the freckled boy is talking about.

"No one gets mad for no reason though, you might want to elaborate with your story," Hiccup said.

"Well, he made a comment that aggravated me, childish, I know."

"What kind of comment?"

"Complimentary…I guess?"

"To whom?"

'_To you,' _Jackson answered with his mind, eyes never leaving Hiccup's, "Just someone."

"Sounds like jealousy," Hiccup said as he yawned, stretching his arms above his head.

"No, it's not!"

"What is it then?" Hiccup asked as he yawns again.

'_Impossible,_' Jackson thought as he thought over the boy's gender and amount of time he had met the kid, _'I only met this boy for like a day after all.'_

"Maybe I am…but not because of this someone, I think. But probably because my brother could freely express what's on my mind that I can never express for myself."

"What stops you from doing so then?"

Jackson pondered over the question. He was not sure if he should mention his royalty status with the boy so he just sighed, defeated, "I don't know."

Hiccup raised his brow, "I thought you wanted someone who does not know you to talk about things, what's stopping you?"

Jackson chuckled, "Maybe because I want more things for us to talk about the next we meet?" he grinned, resting his elbows at the table and cupping his chin.

"Please tell me that you are not being serious right now."

Jackson smirked in response and tried to move their conversation, "Are you going to the brawnfest?"

"Why is everyone hyped up for the brawn fest," Hiccup said with an uninterested sigh, resting his chin on the table and flopping his hands down at his side. Jackson could not help but think that Hiccup looks like a sloth in his current position.

Jackson thought over the question, "…Maybe because fearlings would be there…? New challenge for Dunbroch knights, maybe?"

Hiccup's expression changed from sleepy to grim, "so is their princes, how stupid."

Jackson could not help but furrow his brows and questioningly asked, "Do you have a problem with the princes?"

Hiccup moved his eyes up to meet the gaze of the chestnut-haired man, _'All of the problems actually,' _he said to his self. "No, I just hate them." And Hiccup could only think that hate is too soft of a word for what he feels inside.

Jackson looked at Hiccup; confusion was clouding his mind, "Why would you hate them? Did they do something wrong to you?"

'_Not them but their father have,' _"I am not obligated to tell you my reason why, all I would tell you is that I never would want to associate myself with those two."

"What would you do if you were to meet them face to face?"

'_Grab a knife and drive it through them….' _Hiccup wanted to say those words so much but he just shrugged his shoulders in reply.

Jackson waited for him to speak but he noticed that he is not about to relay the answer so he took it upon his self to break the silence, "I guess, not everyone likes the Princes, huh?"

Hiccup laughed at the ridiculousness of his question, "If there are people who deny the existence of God, how could one person believe that every single person in the world would love them."

'_I know that….I just did not think that you are one of those who would blatantly hate me…,'_ was all Jackson thought, "But what if you really were to meet them?"

Hiccup stared at the Prince, "Meet them once and never see them again."

Jackson thought it over. He knew that Hiccup hates them for a reason and that reason is something Hiccup is not willing to answer. He found out that telling the boy his name would deter any plans he had to become his friend, "Alright," Jackson said, raising his hands up in surrender.

Silence took over and Hiccup yawned, "So, is that all?"

Jackson noticed how tired the freckled boy was so he decided it's time for him to go. He slowly nodded, heading towards the front door, "I'll be going, thanks for the chat."

Hiccup shrugged and stood from his chair, walking towards the man to show him out as an act of courtesy. Hiccup opened the door for the man and the latter walked out. He watched the taller man take deep breaths of air and turn around to face him.

Jackson thought about the next action he would do, be honest or lie? The latter seems to be the best route for him to take but would also be the hardest.

"Jacyn," Jackson said, holding out his right hand for the freckled boy to take.

"What?" Hiccup asked with confusion on his face.

"My name is Jacyn, just letting you know because you'll be seeing my face around for quite some time, tiny sir."

"Great," Hiccup sarcastically exclaimed while rolling his eyes.

(Jacyn is a derivation of the Hebrew name Jacan which means "Trouble.")

* * *

The Crown Prince removed the brown hood of his body as he entered the castle's kitchen room. He was happy after his talk with the young boy but could not help but think about the hatred that the boy partly expressed to him.

"I wonder…" he muttered to the air.

He walked past corners and rooms, making his way straight to his bedchamber. It took him a few strides to reach it, thanks to his long legs.

He opened the door silently as to not wake up his brother. He walked slowly and placed his costumes back to the table.

"Sneaky one, aren't you, brother?" a deep voice said.

Jackson craned his head to look at the icy-blue eyes of his twin. He did not say anything and went on to remove his coat and shoes.

"Went to see the kid again?" Jack asked, "Man, you didn't tag me along."

Jackson sighed then peeled the covers off his side of the bed. He climbed in and laid his back in the softness that the bed provides, "Yeah, I did."

"So, how did it go?"

"He hates us," was all Jackson said.

Jack furrowed his brows, sitting up to look down at his brother's sleepy face, "Wait? Why?"

Jackson shrugged his shoulders, closing his eyes, "He won't tell…"

The twins stayed at their position in silence. Jack moved, resting his back on the headboard and curling his right leg up to rest his right elbow in his knee. He stared off into the dying lights of the fireplace and said, "What's so interesting about him anyway that you have to sneak out to see him?"

Jackson opened his lids then looked at his brother's naturally pale face which is illuminated by the dying embers of fire. He did not say a word and went to close his eyes once again for he does not know the answer as well. He allowed the darkness and dreams take over the consciousness of his mind.

Jack looked at his brother's sleeping form, knowing all too-well that his brother is not faking his slumber.

"If you are not going to tell me, then I'll find it out myself."

Then the fire burned out.

* * *

**I apologize for the bad chapter ending XD**


	8. Hide

**I apologize for the slow update. I was on a writer's block but I'm slowly getting back to it. Hopefully, I do not bore you out with this chapter. :)**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, fave and follows. I appreciate it so much. I love you all. *teary-eyed***

**I was not able to finish proofreading this because I am already sleepy. I'll be sure to do that tomorrow. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I only own the plot.**

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

The heat of burning coal blasted through the air, causing sweat to drop from the blacksmiths. Hiccup and Gobber got up early to finish up the last set of weaponry that they were assigned to make.

"Es dat the last of et, Heccup?"

"Yeah, I just need to finish this one down then they can be delivered right away," answered Hiccup as he examined the balance of the sword in his hand.

"Well, whaddaya' know! We got ahead of schedule, eh?" Gobber said, wiping his forehead off the sweat, "Two days of freedom! How bout' some good ol' trainin'?"

Hiccup looked at Gobber, raising one of his brows, "I appreciate the offer but I'll pass," he said, pounding his hammer down the blade.

"But, ye'r goin' to the brawnfest! Ye can't go unprepared," Gobber exclaimed.

Hiccup sighed and slumped his shoulders, turning back to look at Gobber with bemused expression, "I'm going there to watch, not fight."

Gobber held his chin in thought, "Oh, A thought ye were already growin' some ba-!"

"Okaaay, there's no need for you to continue that, Gobber," Hiccup interrupted.

Gobber shrugged then cleaned his hand with cloth, removing every single dark spot out of his reddish skin. He went around the forge to stop in front of the shelves, taking out a claymore covered neatly with dried animal skin.

"Oh yea, Heccup. Once ye'r done with dat sword, go and deliver this tah King Fergus," Gobber ordered, setting the claymore down at the table.

Hiccup turned his face towards Gobber as he dipped the sword into the water, "What?" he hissed, chorusing with the sound the sword made from being dipped.

"A said, deliver this tah King Fergus," Gobber repeated.

"But, I still got things to do," Hiccup exclaimed in his attempt to make Gobber change his mind.

"Heccup, et's either ye deliver this or ye be mah sparrin' partner, yer choice," Gobber said, changing his hammer hand to a small hatchet one.

Hiccup already knew that he will not win this so he sighed and exclaimed defeatedly, "Fine."

Gobber shrugged his shoulder, thinking it to be a waste that he did not manage to lure Hiccup to train. He always thought the muscle-challenged kid should do a few sprints here and there. "Ye don't have tah look so dejected, Heccup, sides' ye'll see Merida and et's nae like et's the ferst time ye'r goin' tah deliver stuff tah the King," Gobber said as he opened the door out of the forge.

"Lock up, alrigh'? Ye can do what ye want for the rest of the dey after ye'r done with that," the blond blacksmith said, closing the door behind him.

Hiccup sighed as he waited for the sword to cool down.

* * *

Hiccup craned his head out of the booth, whistling for the attention of Toothless. The said horse dutifully walked in front of the booth, nuzzling the face of Hiccup.

"Alright, bud. Wait there, I need to mount something," Hiccup said, leaving the booth to grab the King's claymore.

Hiccup went out, hugging the huge claymore in between his arm and chest. The sword was almost as tall as the boy, making it hard for him to carry it around, _'I swear, Gobber must have it in me,' _he thought.

Hiccup placed the sword down a wooden chair to close up the forge. He carried the claymore once again and ungracefully mounted his self on Toothless. He wiped his forehead, exhaling air, "Well, tha was a challenge."

He whipped the reins lightly and Toothless started running.

'_So, here's the plan. Go to the castle, deliver the sword and then leave,'_ he repeated to his self as he was on his way to castle Dunbroch.

Hiccup wanted to squeal in joy when he saw the gates of the castle for he was struggling so much in keeping the claymore in his arms as Toothless busied himself with his run.

Hiccup and Toothless made their way inside the castle after the gate guards allowed his entrance and he went past the courtyard, heading straight to the stables.

"Oh, Heccup. How are ye?" greeted the stable boy.

"Struggling," Hiccup said, motioning at the sword in his arms, "How about you?"

The stable boy laughed, grabbing the sword from Hiccup, "Same as usual."

Hiccup gratefully handed the sword and dismounted his self from Toothless, taking the sword back from the stable boy after saying his thanks.

"Anytime," the stable boy said, walking close to Toothless to pat the equine on its snout, "Lookin' tough and strong as always, eh?"

Hiccup smiled and added, "and bossy."

The stable boy smirked, "Bossy, ye say? A' bet Toothless would like those horses," the boy said, nodding his head towards a pair of white and russet horses, "They are just as bossy."

Hiccup craned his head and could not help but gape at the beauty of the horses, "Wow."

"A know but nothin' beats yer horse tho'."

"Who owns these horses?" Hiccup asked. His hold on the heavy claymore loosened.

"The Royal Princes, o' course, ye should see them mount those horses, they blend in colors."

Hiccup slumped his shoulders, "Oh yeah, the princes..," he said, almost forgetting about the two for a moment. "Uhm, I'm going to go deliver this," he said, motioning to the sword.

"Oh, yea, sure, I'll take care of Toothless while ye'r away."

Hiccup tightened his hug on the claymore, walking his way to the kitchen as briskly as he could. Maudie opened the kitchen doors for Hiccup then informed him of the King's location.

Hiccup walked his way past set of stairs with only one goal in mind: deliver and leave. Hiccup took some time get to the throne room for the sword is already making him feel tired.

As Hiccup entered the room, King Fergus immediately saw the figure of the young boy for the kid's prosthetic leg made sounds that echoed through the walls of the throne room.

"Oh, Heccup, lad. How ye been!?" King Fergus asked with pure joy, standing up from his throne to greet the boy.

Hiccup limply walked up in front of the King, bowing his head, "I've been doing well, your Highness."

"Es dat the claymore I ordered?" the King asked, going down the stairs to grab the sword from Hiccup's arms.

"Yes, your Highness," Hiccup said, handing the sword to the King.

The King removed the animal skin and examined the weight and balance of the blade. He whipped and slashed the sword through the air, "Ah~ great work as always," he complimented.

Hiccup smiled. He knew that Gobber could excellently make armors and weapons according to the wishes of his clients, especially the King.

"Es Gobber joinin' the brawnfest?"

"Yes, your Highness," Hiccup replied, looking at the ground.

"Aha~! Good, A can ask him for a rematch, we always tied in our duels, A can feel that A'll win thes time."

Hiccup just nodded and informed, "He's practicing now, your Highness."

"Oh? Then, A should start trainin' as well, A'll see ye around, lad."

Hiccup bowed then took his leave. He quickly walked the same route where he entered, thinking, _'Deliver and leave.'_

He was so focussed on his plan to get away that he almost screamed when a pair of hands grabbed his neck, pulling him down and roughly messing his hair.

"Where do ye thenk ye'r goin' wethout seein' me ferst?"

There was no need for Hiccup to guess who the brute was. "Argh, Mer, stop it," Hiccup said, trying to wrench his body out of the Princess' hold.

Merida cackled and loosened her lock on Hiccup's head, placing her hands on her hips. She gave Hiccup a smug look and the smaller boy huffed in return.

"You're brutal," Hiccup said, fixing his hair back into place.

"Dat's what ye get for nae lookin' for me," she said, crossing her arms on her chest.

"So, what is it that you want?"

"Nothin' really, do ye still have a lot of work at the forge?"

Hiccup shook his head, "We've done everything this morning, Gobber wanted to have the time to train."

"O I see, guess we'll be seein' mah dad and Gobber for another match thes year, eh?"

"Don't we always?" Hiccup shrugged and started to walk away.

"Mhmmm, since ye don't have anythin' tah do, why don't ye join me tah train?" Merida beamed, looking at Hiccup's back.

Hiccup huffed and gave a disinterested look back in reply which made Merida slap him in his shoulder, "Man up, Heccup! Ye need tah train, ye'r as thin as a fishbone already!"

Hiccup sarcastically smug, "Oh please, Mer. A body like this does not need to train, Mer, or else I'll be bagging all the medals."

Merida deadpanned and blew the curly bang out of her forehead. She immediately straightened her back and pulled Hiccup's wrist, "Won't work, Heccup."

Hiccup gave an exasperated sigh as he allowed Merida to pull him around the castle. Merida looked back at Hiccup, grinning in a mocking way, "Don't be such a prissy, Heccup! A'm plannin' tah enter ye at tah competition! Ye know, kick those bratty Princes' asses!"

Hiccup gaped, "Please tell me you're kidding…"

"Nope."

* * *

Jackson was at the training ground with his twin brother and Jamie. The white-haired prince and the brown-haired assistant were busy in their sword fight whereas Jackson watched their every move.

"Man, I still prefer martial arts than this," exclaimed Jackson, motioning to the bench for a small break.

Jamie then stopped to sit beside Jackson, "There's no martial art category for the brawnfest though, well, except for the brawling."

Jack nudged his brother to scoot over for a seat. The chestnut-haired prince then moved to allow his brother a seat.

"You've been really quiet, Jackson. Must be formulating tactics to defeat us, huh?" asked Jack.

"You got me," the Crown Prince replied, surrendering his hands up to his face.

Jamie massaged the back of his neck then squinted his eyes toward a pair of teens, "Is that the Princess?"

The twins looked at Jamie then followed his sight, Jackson's eyes widened immediately upon seeing the Princess' companion. In his panic, he grabbed the arms of Jack and Jamie, frantically pulling them behind a nearby tent.

"Jackson? What's going on?" Jamie asked.

"I'll explain later, just stay hidden," Jackson replied, pushing the two further behind the tent.

As if faith was pulling a prank on the Crown Prince, the Princess and the young blacksmith decided to head over the tent where the trio was hiding.

"The brawnfest is not for another two days but this place is already packed," Hiccup exclaimed.

"Uhuh, and the number doubled this year," Merida informed, stocking her quiver with arrows.

Jamie tapped Jackson's shoulder, "What's going on? Why are we hiding?" the youth whispered.

Jack intercepted after Jamie, "Did you do something to the boy last night, Jackson?"

Jackson gaped, "Wha-what do you take me for!?" he exclaimed in whisper.

"Whoa, I'm asking not accusing," Jack smirked, enjoying his brother's reaction.

Jamie looked incredulously at Jackson which made Jackson sigh, "Look, remember when I said he hates us, Jack?"

Jack nodded his head, making Jamie feel left out of the conversation. The assistant began to be curious as to what the twins were talking about.

"So…I couldn't get myself to introduce who I really am…"

Jamie narrowed his eyes at the chestnut-haired prince, "Then…?"

Jackson sighed, rubbing his neck, "I introduced myself as Jacyn the shepherd."

Jack snorted a laugh, "You mean to say that lanky kid doesn't know who you really are? That's a bit hard to believe."

Jamie rolled his eyes, "Don't be so full of yourself, Jack. Not everyone could be aware of who you are."

Jack then shrugged his shoulder, "I don't know, man. The parade was too grand to not be seen by almost everyone in this Kingdom."

Jackson chanced a peek at the duo who were taking their shade at the tent, "Shh, you two, we'll be found out."

The bantering duo stopped then peeked inside the tent as well, trying to make out of the things the two were saying.

"What weapon would ye like tah try, Heccup?" asked Merida.

The hiding trio gaped and thought of the same thing, _'He's going to hurt himself.'_

Hiccup sat on a nearby log, resting his hands on his knees, "Mer, for the last time, I'm not going to join the games."

Jack chuckled, "Smart move, kid."

Merida rested her hands on her hips, tapping her foot down the grass, "Ye got tah atleast try out for somethin'. Et doesn't have tah be abou' the brawnfest."

Hiccup pondered over Merida's words. He already knew the extent of stubbornness that the Princess has and he already knew it was a lost cause to even try, "Fine, teach me how to shoot then."

Merida beamed, "Atta' boy, A'll gladly teach ye!" she grabbed and handed Hiccup a bow and quiver.

"Why do I have the feeling that you planned all of this?"

"Well, ye aren't the only smart one here," Merida sassed, earning an eye roll from Hiccup, "Let's get started!"

Merida went straight the shooting range, stopping from time to time for Hiccup to catch up. The trio stood behind the tent and watched Merida mentor Hiccup.

"Say…why would you care if this kid find out you're the prince?" Jamie asked, looking at Jackson's face.

Jackson returned the gaze of Jamie, "I don't really know, Jamie…I guess, I want to be his friend?"

Jackson's reply made Jack's eyebrow furrow in thought whereas Jamie gave an unreadable stare at the Crown Prince.

"I'm so-sorry, my Lord," the familiar voice of Hiccup said, making the trio avert their gaze to the lanky boy who is now in a shaky bowing stance.

The Princess was standing beside him with her hand on Hiccup's slumped shoulder, "He ded not intend tah do tha', can't ye just let him go?" she defended.

"Pardon me, Princess but that runt almost killed his highness! Look at his bleeding arm!" a fearling said, grabbing the collar of Hiccup's shirt, "and for that, this boy must be punished!"

Merida shoved the fearling away from Hiccup, "Let go of him! Ye have no right to subjugate my friend in ma presence!"

The fearling ignored the Princess' order, reaching out once again to grab Hiccup. He was not able to reach Hiccup for an order made him stop in his track.

"Let this matter go," Pitch said, holding his bleeding arm.

"But, my Lo—" the fearling protested but was not able to finish for the Lord intercepted menacingly in the middle of his sentence.

"I said to let this matter go! The Princess already explained that this young man had no intention of hurting me, do you suppose I wish to be a laughing stock for being riled up by an accident!?" Pitch exclaimed.

The said fearling bowed his head in defeat, trembling as he said, "A—as you wi-wish, my Lord."

Merida sighed in relief, the same goes for the trio. It was a surprise for the three that the infamous vicious Lord Pitch did not ponder on this matter for all they knew, he was an unforgiving man. There had been times that the Lord had commoners whipped to exhaustion upon failure to comply with his orders. And him, getting as much as a bleeding arm, would get the boy thrown in the prisons or worse, beheaded.

"I require the boy to follow me though," Pitch said.

This statement made the trio panic. All they could think about was that it would not turn out good for the boy.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Jamie asked, tapping Jackson.

Jackson was already thinking of ways to diffuse the situation but all of it would require his presence. Jack stared at the scene, "You should say something already, Jackson. Do we get out there?"

"Yes, my Lord," Hiccup said then followed Pitch. Merida walked beside Hiccup but was told by Pitch that she was not allowed to follow. This only hyped the Princess' worry and was about to refuse when Hiccup shook his head at her.

Merida may be stubborn but she knew that displeasing the man would only make matters worse. She had heard the stories on how the man punished his servants. She was worried but she also does not know how to help her friend. For all she knew, she could end up worsening the Lord's mood.

Silently, Pitch went inside a tent made to tend wounds. A nurse stood up to attend the Lord's bleeding arm when he held up his hands and told her to prepare the tools needed for his wound and leave. The said nurse did not wait to be told a second time for she quickly did as she was told.

Pitch sat at a chair, pulling his sleeve up, "It is deeper than I thought."

Hiccup looked anywhere but Pitch, his nervousness heightened at each second that passes.

"What are you waiting for? Start stitching."

Hiccup raised his head, looking questioningly at the Lord, "Pardon me, my Lord?"

Pitch motioned at the sterilized needle by the desk, "You are the cause of this then you are responsible to fix it. Start. Now."

Hiccup felt like he was going to be sick. He went to the table then grabbed the needle. His hand trembled as he held the man's arm and started piercing the skin. It felt like hours for young Hiccup while the Lord sat there. No emotions were present in the Lord's face but the stare he gave Hiccup was not left unnoticed by the young man.

The moment he finished stitching the last of the ripped skin, he immediately cut off the string and distanced himself from the Lord, covering his mouth for he felt bile wanting to escape from his throat.

Lord Pitch examined the stitch, smirking, "Great stitching…for a boy." He rolled down his ripped sleeve to cover the wound.

Hiccup stared at his feet, avoiding the eyes of the Lord for he felt nauseous at the sight of blood which reminded him of his bitter days.

It was also not helping that he was face to face with the rumored mastermind of his family's ill-fate. He had been praying that the Lord allow him to leave after he finished _tending_ the wounds but it seemed that the older man had other plans.

"So…how long have you been close to the Princess?" Pitch asked.

"Fi…five years ago, my…Lord," Hiccup stammered.

Pitch hummed, standing up to bound across the tent, "Is that so?"

Hiccup did not reply but thoughts were running through his head. It was a wonder to him on why the Lord asked him questions. He could only hope that the reason was not connected to who he was.

"Tell me, boy. What is your occupation?"

Hiccup raised his head to meet the gaze of the Lord, "I am an...apprentice blacksmith, my Lord."

"Is the life of a blacksmith hard for you?" Pitch stopped in his tracks, tucking his hands behind his back as he waited for Hiccup's answer.

Hiccup pondered over the question, thinking where was the Lord coming from, "In terms of labor, it is a tiring work, my Lord. But we are not lacking financially…we're paid well enough for our work."

Pitch averted his gaze from Hiccup, "Is that so? But…if you are given the chance, would you want better living arrangements?"

Hiccup furrowed his eyes at the Lord, "My Lord, may I know why you are asking me this questions?"

Pitch moved his gaze back at Hiccup, smirking, "Not a man for games, aren't you? Very well, I'll be frank. I want you to help the Crown Prince be better acquainted with the Princess, seeing as you are close to her."

Hiccup almost rolled his eyes; annoyance started to show on his face.

Pitch continued, "If you get the two of them together, then I would make sure that you would compensated with riches, taking you out of the slumps you are currently living in."

Hiccup blew air through his nose, "I would never sell out my friend." Hiccup said with irritation evident on his voice.

Pitch laughed deviously, "That's what they always say, perhaps, you want more? How about I add a land and manor?"

Hiccup fumed, thinking why he would condemn his closest friend to live with ruthless royal assholes, "Thanks for the offer but no thanks. You can shove your offer down your throat." He said, spinning towards the tent's exit.

"Rudeness would not get you anywhere, boy. I will remember you for this," Pitch said, void of any expression, making Hiccup stop.

He looked back at the Lord and said, "So be it."

* * *

Jackson, Jack and Jamie sighed in relief when they saw Hiccup went out unscathed from the tent. The trio were already devising a plan to bail the young lad out in case it took anymore longer.

The expression on the boy did not remain unnoticed to the twins though for it was not the usual expression of nervousness or relief that they see on people after having a one-on-one talk with the Lord. What they saw from the boy's face was hatred.

This expression perished right away when the Princess patted Hiccup's shoulder. A look of worry was evident on her face. The two seemed to be talking about something which the trio could not hear from their spot.

"Well, that's…a surprising turn of events…," Jamie uttered.

"Indeed." The twins said simultaneously.

Jack then turned his attention to his brother, "Are we going to keep on hiding though? I mean, we'll be at the same place this coming brawnfest."

"I haven't really thought about it," Jackson said, tilting his head back on the tent's wall in frustration.

* * *

The stable boy brought Toothless out, handing the reins to Hiccup. He was about to mount his horse when Merida suddenly grabbed his arm while looking intently at him.

"What?" he asked.

Merida eyed his friend, "Why did ye do that…?"

Hiccup furrowed his brows in confusion, "Do what exactly?"

Merida sighed and whispered, "A know…et was not a missed shot…ye aimed et…"

Hiccup paled and averted his eyes, "I…do not know…what you are -."

Merida spoke, stopping Hiccup from his sentence, "A' don't know the reason Hiccup, A' won't force ye to tell me now but A' expect ye to tell me when ye're ready."

Hiccup did not move nor say a word. In truth, he did aim at the Lord for he saw him standing near the practice target. It was a mere act of impulse and rush of adrenaline after the Princess informed him that the black-cloaked man was the famous Lord of Overland. And during that time, his mind wandered whether he would let go of the arrow or put it down. It was only at the last few seconds of his aim that his mind went back to full consciousness. Sadly, his hold on the arrow already loosened but luckily, he was able to divert the bow and deter its movement, making the arrow miss the dreadful opportunity to kill the Lord.

He mounted on Toothless' back and Merida held his hand, "But whatever et es, Heccup, A'll always be yer friend."

Hiccup smiled faintly before Toothless took off for a run.

* * *

Hiccup awoke from his sleep after he heard the whining and galloping noises of Toothless. He cracked and massaged his freshly-asleep bones, making his way down the small dining room for his breakfast. He gratefully ate his share of bread and water, sitting up to clean the house and dishes.

Toothless waited for him outside, overly ecstatic to spend the day with his master. He galloped around, neighing in joy when Hiccup appeared outside the house.

"Hey, bud." Hiccup said dearly.

Toothless neighed in response then nuzzled Hiccup's cheek which made the lanky boy giggled. "Alright, that's enough, bud. How about we go to the river, hm?"

Toothless neighed happily. "Knew you would say that," Hiccup said, rubbing Toothless' neck. He mounted his horse in grace, whipping the reins right away.

Toothless took off into the direction which leads to the river. Hiccup and Toothless went the same route, passing through every obstacle within the woods. After several scattered wood planks, steep rocks and fallen trees, the two best friends reached their goal.

Hiccup led Toothless to swim through the water, giggling as the water splashed on him. He slid off his body in one side, raising his arms above his head to prepare himself for a dive. The water, although it was only chest-deep, managed to swallow Hiccup. The lanky boy dove down then curled his body up to submerge his head out of the water. On the other hand, Toothless sprinted out of the water and galloped his way to the nearby grass.

"Hungry already, bud?" Hiccup asked, floating with his back in the water. Toothless snorted through his nose before he started to eat grass.

Hiccup then looked up at the clear blue sky as he allowed the rush of water to float him away. He was starting to enjoy the peaceful atmosphere when he heard someone speak.

"Well, well, look who's clothed?"

Hiccup's eyes snapped wide, moving his foot down to touch the bottom of the river. He whipped his hair around, looking for the owner of the voice.

The man in question giggled, "Looking for me?"

Hiccup then whipped his head to the man's location and what he saw surprised him, more than enough to make him scream and move away frantically, making him trip on his back _in the water_. Luckily, the water managed to soften his fall but the water attacked his mouth and nose, causing the poor Hiccup to cough and sneeze after he submerged out of the water.

The man on the other laughed at the sight before him, "Well, I've seen surprised expressions before. But yours top them all!" The man exclaimed.

After recovering from his coughing fit, Hiccup brushed away his bangs out of his eyes to give the man the most venomous glare he could muster to do.

The man, in turn, held his hands up, "Whoa, easy. Didn't mean to do that…well, I actually kind of did…but was not expecting the reaction to be that great." The man said, chuckling.

"Well, congratulations. Should I hand you a medal?" Hiccup shot back in irritation.

"Would it be in gold?" The man shot back, smirking.

Hiccup rolled his eyes while he crossed his arms. He ignored the man who blatantly laughed at his predicament and swam his way to the sides of the river, whistling for his friend, Toothless.

"Leaving already?" the man asked.

Hiccup pulled his self out of the water to sit by the river bank and expressionlessly looked at the man who was sitting with one knee curled and other feet dangling down the ground. The pose was not the thing that surprised him. It was the fact that this man's face and hair was covered in a scary demon-carved mask with a wig that looks green with dirt. The only part that was visible of the man's face would be his mouth and chin. "If a weird man appears before you, would you be in the right mind to stay?"

The man shrugged his shoulders, "If they are interesting, why not?" he said, sliding down from the rock and walking close to the lanky boy.

Hiccup stared intently at the man. "Problem is, you're not." He deadpanned, pushing his self up to stand.

The masked man exaggeratedly feigned hurt by clutching his chest with his hand, "Come on, it's not every day you see a mysterious man like me."

"Mysterious?" Hiccup raised his brow, "…strange describe you better."

"I can work with that." The man shrugged, dipping his right foot in the water, seemingly trying to test the water's coldness.

Toothless went close to Hiccup, nuzzling the boy's cheek. The horse looked up and saw the masked man. For some odd reason, Toothless began to gallop its two front hooves menacingly toward the man, which Hiccup guessed that his friend was startled by the man's appearance.

"Whoa, Toothless." Hiccup said, grabbing the reins to stop Toothless from galloping.

The man jumped in surprise, making him fall down the water. Toothless stopped his gallops then made a snorting sound which Hiccup chorused with a laugh of his own. "Guess we're even now."

The man, whose body is submerged in knee-deep water, laughed as well.

Hiccup limply walked close to the fallen man, holding his hand up for the man to take. (Déjà vu, yo!)

The man, in turn, took the hand offered and waited as he was pulled up by the lanky boy. To his surprise, the kid has a pretty tight grip which he thought to be the cause of working as a blacksmith.

The two stared at each other, both of them was assessing the features of the person in front of them. Hiccup could only make out that the man was a head taller than him with a fairly toned-body frame. He was not able to see the person's face but he managed to see the man's icy blue eyes through the mask's small holes which reminded him of the clearest blue sky he had ever seen. He also noticed how white the man's teeth were as if they were freshly fallen snow.

On the other hand, the man tightened his grip on the smaller boy's hand as he gazed intently at the boy's features. He could not help but stare at the boy's forest green eyes which were surrounded by thousands of freckles. He could only genuinely smile while he fought the urge to trace out the constellations he recognized out of the boy's face.

Toothless, feeling left out, huffed through its nose then bounded close to Hiccup, whipping his tail at the back of the lanky boy's head. The whip removed his attention from the masked man, making him pull out his hand from the other's grasp and use that hand the massage the back of his head.

"Toothless! What was that for?" he snapped and glared at his friend. The horse just walked away, waving his tail left and right.

Jack tilted his head at the side, "Toothless?"

Hiccup averted his attention from Toothless, "Uhm…long story."

Jack pouted, "I've got time."

Hiccup sighed, "He likes to eat loac berries that cover his teeth black and stuff." Toothless went back to his master with grass on his mouth which Hiccup took to slowly feed it to his horse.

Jack hummed in reply. "He's a pretty good-looking warhorse, isn't he? Bought him?"

Hiccup looked at his friend then smiled.

**(Flashback)**

It was another day back in Haddock's territory. A young boy at the age of ten sneaked away to explore the vastness of the woods located nearby their castle. The Prince of Haddock Kingdom breathed in the air, making his visibly tensed self relax.

He already felt tense with the scolding he will receive later for breaking his father's number one rule: Never **ever** leave the castle without permission.

There was nothing unusual at the first hour of his walk. He walked through trees and boughs, kicking pebbles that stand in his way. He stopped when he heard the distinct sound of a whine. His curious mind kicked in, making him search for the source of the sound.

As he got closer to it, he saw trails of flattened grass. Blood tainted the green out of each leaf. The sight alerted the young boy to hasten his steps, almost making him run in the process. When he finally arrived to a cliff, he looked down and saw a stunning black warhorse, lying on the ground.

His mouth gaped open and he could only mutter a _whoa_. He gulped then clenched his fists, contemplating on which action he should do. Parts of him said that he ignore the animal while another part of him said that he get closer and see what was wrong.

After a minute of contemplation, the latter won.

He moved away from his spot, walking straight up to where the animal lies. He saw the horse unmoving, making him think that the animal was already dead. His eyes swerved through the animal, stopping at the sight of two arrows stuck in its left back leg.

"Where's your rider?" he looked around, searching for anyone. "Did he…leave you for dead…?" he spoke slowly, saddening at the thought.

He heard the knights banter about it one day. He heard them say: _A downed warhorse is a dead warhorse_. _Kill the useless thing when it cannot serve its purpose. _

"I'm sorry." He apologized in the rider's behalf. He went to touch one of the arrow's sharp end but was stopped when the warhorse suddenly made a slight jerk.

Hakon subconsciously closed his eyes shut and covered his head, defending himself from a blow. When none came, he opened his eyes and stared eye-to-eye with the lying horse. He could not explain but he felt that the horse mirrored the feelings he had at the same moment. _Fright, curiousity_ and _amazement_.

"Let me…help you." Hakon squeaked, reaching his left palm out.

The horse stared for seconds before its head limped back in the grass, closing its eyes. Hakon took the gesture as approval. He quickly kneeled close the injured leg but he made sure the horse would not accidentally kick him in the process.

"This would hurt for a bit," he said in a shaky voice.

He grabbed hold of the two arrows, positioning his self to pull them out. "Here goes nothing," he said as he pulled the arrows with much force as he could muster.

After four tries, he was able to pull the arrows out. He could only dread the sounds the horse made while he was removing the arrows. But he could only smile like a proud father when the horse went through the whole thing. "You're a warrior worthy of your title," he said while smiling.

His smile was removed once the horse suddenly jerked upright. Hiccup's eyes widened when the horse suddenly galloped menacingly at him. He crawled on his back and stopped when his back reached a stone. He felt cornered as the horse stared down intently at him. He expected a blow or kick but to his surprise, the horse limply ran away.

Hakon stood up with shaky legs then took three steps before his knees gave up, making him fall facedown the soft soil.

He went home that day with his mother fretting about the dirt and blood on his clothing while his father scolded him for hours about sneaking away.

The fret and scold did not stop him from sneaking out again. He went to search for the horse and befriended it by using berries and fruits as leverage. He found a name for the horse the first time the animal attempted a smile, surprising Hiccup for the loac berries' juices mimicked the color of the horse's fur.

"Hmm…Toothless."

**(End of Flashback)**

Hiccup shrugged, "No, found him."

Jack nodded his head before he reached his hand to touch Toothless' snout. The horse shook its head back away from the boy's hand then walked away swiftly.

"Uhm…he does not like to be touched just by anyone," Hiccup said, scratching the back of his head.

"That's a shame," Jack said, clasping his hands behind his head.

Silence fell between the two. Jack gave the boy another once over until his eyes stopped at the boy's peg leg. Hiccup noticed the boy's stare and shrugged, "I don't know how it happened."

Jack raised his head to look at Hiccup, "What?"

Hiccup tapped his fake leg, "I mean this."

"Ah I see, was I not discreet in my stare?"

"Hardly," Hiccup deadpanned, taking off his wet shirt and shaking his head off to remove the water.

Jack stared while the boy took off his shirt. He already has seen him naked but upon closer inspection, the Prince was able to see how unmanly thin and freckled the boy was. "Do you usually take off your shirt in public?"

Hiccup raised a brow and the sudden flashback of what the male told him earlier entered his mind: Well, _well_, _**well**_, look who's **clothed**?

Hiccup gasped at the realization and subconsciously embraced his self, "What do you mean by that? Were you peeping on me!?"

Jack immediately raised his hands up in defence, "Relax, _tiger. _It was by chance, not like I planned to see you naked that day."

"What day?" Hiccup asked, mouth still opened, showing off his crooked teeth.

"Uhm…," Jack chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head. "You know what, it's not really important. I mean, I have what you have under this shirt." He said coolly.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. He could only silently agree with what the stranger was implying. They were **both **males after all but he could still not feel comfortable at the stranger's stare.

"Do you mind? You are making me self conscious."

"Oh, I thought you stripped for that reason."

Hiccup face-palmed, spinning on his back to leave the stranger. "Oh the Gods must hate me. I had to deal with an annoying shepherd, now _this!?" _he said, barely audible to the stranger behind him. He hung his wet shirt at a tree branch and crouched down to remove his boot and peg leg.

Hiccup left his pants on and laid down the grass as he waited to dry off. Jack walked closer to the boy, his shadow covered Hiccup's face from the pleasant sunlight.

Hiccup craned his head to meet eyes with the masked man, "You're still here? Don't you have anything else to do than to annoy people?"

Jack gave a hearty laugh, "Annoying people is what get their attention," he said as he sat down, Indian-style.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "You must be a lonely man then."

The smile on Jack's face melted down to a sad smirk, "Hmm…you think so?"

This made Hiccup to return his gaze back at the mesmerizing blue eyes of the masked man. The man's tone full of mirth drastically changed at his last words. He could not explain it but he swore he had seen the same look mirrored in the man's eyes – loneliness. The feeling that kept him company years ago when he was caged in a castle he called home.

Hiccup sighed and sat up, "…are you?"

"Sometimes," Jack shrugged, "I have my brother..." 'That _you_ threaten to take away from _me_,' he continued in his mind.

"Then, there's no reason for you to frown," Hiccup said, raising his head to look at the blue sky.

Jack followed the boy's gaze.

"You're fortunate to have a family with you here on earth, whereas, others could only gaze up at the sky to find theirs," Hiccup said as he reached his left hand up, imagining the faces of his father, mother and friends. Oh, how he long to meet them again.

Jack brought down his eyes back to Hiccup, wanting to question at the boy's puzzling words. But the sentence never came out of his lips as his body froze when he saw the pained and longing smile on the smaller boy's face. It was heartbreakingly beautiful.

Hiccup was brought back to reality and noticed the stare of the man. He coughed and blushed, "Haha that was…uhm, cheesy. Sorry about that." He scratched the back of his head.

"No, you are right," Jack shook his head and genuinely smiled.

Silence fell once again between the two.

"Hiccup."

Jack furrowed his eyes and realized what the boy meant. He did remember his brother say that the boy was named Hiccup.

"Jack," said the Prince, holding out his hand.

Hiccup did not bother to bask the surprise from his face. It was unusual that somebody understood right away that he was introducing his self. Although Hiccup was doubtful, he shoved the nagging thought away and took the man's hand.

They only shook twice and immediately let go of each other's hand. They smiled at each other and silently declared a blooming friendship. The two could not explain but there is a shine in their eyes which told them they have something that mirrored each other, something that other people could not understand but they both could.

In order to break the silence, Hiccup spoke, "You should take off your shirt or else you might catch a cold."

Jack decided to be back to his playful self and flirtatiously acted like a girl by rapidly blinking his eyes and sophisticatedly covering his lips with his pale hand while the other fanned his face, "Oh my, Mr. Hiccup, you are moving quite too fast," he said in a horribly pitchy voice.

Hiccup visibly gaped his mouth open with one brow up in annoyance, "I take back my handshake."

Jack laughed loud, stifling his laugh with his hand, "But I'll still have your name." Then the good ol' Jack winked.

* * *

Yes, I used a scene from "Sarasah" manwha for Hiccup and Pitch arrow _accident_ and stitch _treatment_.

Holy crud, I don't know what I was doing on this chapter. Horrible chapter, yeah? D;


	9. Brawnfest: Part 1

**Oh my gosh, I never expected that most of you would enjoy the last chapter. Gods, I was like pulling my hair cause I thought it was lacking in all aspects. Thank you all so much for the appreciation. :D**

**It made me happy~ Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and follows. ^^**

**I am already saying that this chapter would not be too eventful since its about the brawnfest which I plan to phase out in three parts. ****I hope it suffice to you guys for now. I'll make sure to update soon.**

**As for the Guest reviewer who was confused with the twin's identity. Nope, I'm not offended but I am sorry that I confused you. Just to clarify, Jackson is the older twin and crown prince who has chestnut(brown) hair. In short, he looks like Human Jack in ROTG movie. While, Jack is the younger twin and second-in-line prince who has white hair and blue eyes. In short, he looks like Spirit/Guardian Jack. I hope it clears your confusion. ^^**

**I am currently fixing the first chapter slowly. Just clearing up the mistakes that I did not bother fixing. I was able to finish till Chapter 2. XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. **

* * *

**Chapter 8**

It was not even the crack of dawn when clangs of metals and yelping of knights were heard around the Kingdom of Dunbroch. The participants were excited to show off their strength, agility, flexibility and endurance. Some had the intent of making other men jealous while some had the intent of impressing the ladies.

Several clans under the Dunbroch King arrived yesterday afternoon in row boats. The first one to arrive were the Clan of Lord Macintosh, rowing boats which carried the emblem of a lyre that represented the pride of slaying a thousand Dingwalls with the use of the instrument's magical tune.

The Dingwalls arrived next, carrying a yellowish-colored banner with the emblem of a rock, representing the magical rock that rained down upon the Clan of MacGuffins, killing five-thousand of the clan's men.

The Clan of MacGuffin arrived an hour after the Dingwalls, carrying tartans embedded with the emblem of a cauldron. According to the MacGuffins, a legend was related to their symbol which stated that with one potato, a magical cauldron fed the entire clan and gave them the force to slay ten-thousand Macintoshs.

The stories related to their emblem commenced when the Kingdom of Dunbroch was still divided. And now that the clans were united, brawnfest was their only way to continue their rivalry, mocking each other's clan's ability.

The festival was even more special this year for the infamous Kingdom of Overland would be joining, causing hype amongst men the night before the day of the brawnfest.

Hiccup tossed and turned all night for the noise of excited townspeople kept him awake. He only felt his self succumb to sleep a few hours before the sunlight seeped through the town but unfortunately, Gobber decided to wake up in the noisiest way possible, even singing a song that he always sang when he was overjoyed.

"I've got my axe and I've got my mace, and I love my wife with an ugly face! I'm a warrior through and throuuugghh!"

Hiccup would not deny that he was happy for his adoptive father but he dreaded to say that the song he sang would be stuck in his head…through and through.

Gobber was not the only one excited for the King himself was frivolous at the prospect of having a duel with Gobber, whom he competed with in for a decade. He went out of bed early as well, leaving a kiss on his wife's forehead. And as if on cue, the Queen went up as from her sleep to call out the maids, ordering them to wake and prepare the Princes and Princess for today's festival.

The maids dutifully did as they were told, walking out of the Queen's room to wake the young royals from their sleep.

The triplets were the first ones to wake, rubbing their sleepy-eyes, yawning their mouths and stretching their arms. Merida woke up next. If people thought that her hair could not be anymore messy, they were proven wrong for her hair was flung everywhere like an odd fur ball.

The maids asked Jamie to wake the two princes wherein the boy nodded his head to. He was still in his sleeping pants when he bounded to the twin's bedchamber. There, he saw the Crown Prince sitting by the end of the bed, eyes wide awake.

"Well, look who's excited?" Jamie said, smiling lopsidedly.

Jackson rolled his eyes, "I can't sleep." He stood while ruffling his bed hair.

"Out of excitement?" Jamie asked which Jackson shook his head in answer. Jamie raised his brows, "Don't tell me you're scared?"

Jackson pouted in return. He was scared **alright**. But not because of the brawnfest, but because of the lanky guy that would be there.

"Argh, man….what should I do?" Jackson said in frustration, banging his head lightly at the bed post.

A cough coming out of the restroom took the attention of the two. And there by the restroom door, they saw Jack went out with no shirt on.

"What's wrong, Jack?" Jamie asked.

"Are you sick?" Jackson added.

Jack shrugged, going by the coat hanger to grab his royal blue robe. "Nah, just a cough…," he paused to sneeze. "…and a cold," he added while sniffing.

"Dude, your voice is barely audible." Jamie informed.

"You should stay and rest for the day. I'll explain about this to uncle." Jackson suggested worriedly. The issue with Hiccup was completely forgotten.

"Nah, I'll be fine. It's far from the intestines, man. It will go away after I sweat it out." Jack exclaimed. "I need some warm bath though."

As if on cue, a knock was head from the door which Jamie dutifully attended. The maids bustled in, carrying several pail of lukewarm water.

"I'll claim first dip." Jack said with a crack of his voice, going inside the restroom after the maids left.

"Will he really be alright?" Jamie asked.

"He recovers fast," Jackson exclaimed, laying his back on the bed.

A maid went back to the room, handing Jamie piles of white cloth. The maid informed Jamie on what it was for before leaving.

Jamie smirked, unfolding one of the white linen. "Sure is a dress fitted for a warrior. Just imagine how light you'll feel."

Jackson cracked his eyes open, looking at the cloth that Jamie had on his hands, "Is that…?"

Jamie snorted, "Yes. Yes, it is."

"Not only light…it would also be…airy." Jackson trailed off.

Jamie laughed, "Come on, I bet you guys would look good in a skirt."

Jackson sat up then took the still folded cloth nearby his bed, counting the kilts, "I bet the Princess would find you dashing in one of this, Jamie." Jackson said as he waved the cloth, grinning widely.

Jamie blushed, "No way!? I have to wear one as well?"

"Well, there are only twins here and there are three of those."

Jamie slump his shoulders, "Just my luck."

* * *

The trio arrived at the wide expanse of green grassland which was located three kilometres away from the castle. The area was filled with tents, fences, practice dummies and most of all, people. It was not even close to noon but most of the men already looked dishevelled.

"They do start early, huh?" Jamie said, looking around the busy crowd.

"Well, they like tah train early, stupid if ye ask me. They should save it for later," the Princess said behind them.

The trio simultaneously looked back at the Princess.

Jamie clumsily bowed, cursing himself silently. Whereas, the twins bowed with grace, "I take that you are in a good mood?" Jackson asked.

"Perhaps." Merida replied.

Jamie blushed after seeing the way the Princess was dressed. She was neatly wearing a turquoise dress which accented her figure well; her usually wild hair was covered in a white cloth, adorned by a circlet on her forehead.

"You…you look…look beautiful today…your Highness," Jamie stumbled over his words. The twins suppressed their laugh while Merida raised her brows.

"Thank ye, Mister…" Merida furrowed her brows.

"Jamie." Jack supplemented with hoarse voice.

"Mister Jamie," Merida nodded before looking at Jack, "Are ye sick?"

Jack shrugged, "Shouldn't I be asking you that? It's quite unusual that you are not spitting fire on us today."

Merida crossed her arms, "Yer lil' charade at the dinin' table got me in trouble. The last thing A want is a fight, got it? Or else, A won't be allowed tah join the games."

The twins looked at each other mischievously as the Princess walked away.

"Don't. Even. Think. About. It." Jamie warned the two when the Princess was meters away.

"Ohh, getting all Pitch on us now, huh?" the twins said in unison, elbowing the assistant by his sides.

"Who's getting all me?" Pitch interrupted grimly, raising a brow. The trio twisted back, looking at Pitch.

Jackson cleared his throat, "Uncle Pitch, you look great today." He lied through his teeth.

Jack snickered, "Yeah, like you just had lime for breakfast. Sour looks good on you."

Jamie paled, disapproving Jack's insult while Jackson snorted, masking his laugh with a fake cough.

Pitch sneered in return, circling on his back. He craned his neck halfway to say, "Hurry up. The King and Queen are waiting by the stage."

The trio silently snickered, following Pitch on their way to the stage.

* * *

"Greetings, ladies and gentlemen! Today is…." King Fergus paused, craning his head at his wife.

The Queen sighed and whispered, "Seventeenth."

King Fergus smiled, "Ohh right, seventeenth." He cleared his throat, "…seventeenth Festival of the Brawns where we show off our greatness and strength! Whoever wins the most medals would take home the glory of this year's strongest clan amongst the participants. May ye enjoy this festivity!"

The men shouted in joy after the King's short speech. The triplets jerked right up from their seat, running off somewhere. King Fergus went down the stage to join the men in search for games to participate at. The next one to leave would be the Queen, bounding to the tent where the females rested to chat. Pitch was nowhere to be found, probably walking around with his hands tucked on his back.

The only once left at the stage were the three royals and assistant which awkwardly sat by the stage, not talking to each other. However, Jamie was able to notice that the three were restless. For one, Jamie knew that Jackson's frustration was about seeing the young freckled boy. As for Jack, Jamie was not sure if the white-haired prince was even bothered if the lanky boy found the truth about his brother's identity. After all, Jack was not the one who wanted to be friends with the freckled boy, _**right?**_

"Argh, if he skipped, A'll flip him!" Merida exclaimed, removing her head cloth.

The trio craned their heads toward the Princess, raising their brows. Most likely, they already knew who she meant.

Merida noticed the trio's stare as she allowed her hair to tumble down. "Am talkin' about the **commoner** friend of mine."

The trio met eyes with each other before simultaneously nodding at the Princess' way. The twins sighed in relief, relaxing at the prospect that Hiccup was nowhere at the brawnfest. The relaxation did not go unnoticed in Jamie's eyes though. Jackson's reaction was understandable. But Jack's was another question. He never thought that Jack would even bother if his brother was found out.

Jackson stood up from his seat then asked the three if they wanted to stroll around and check things out. Merida refused the offer, saying that she was waiting for someone. His brother and friend, as expected, nodded their heads and followed him, leaving Merida all by herself.

* * *

Hiccup glumly opened his eyes, stretching his arms up. Toothless must have been trying to wake him up for hours because the gallops done by the horse was not as vigorous as it usually does.

"I'm sorry, bud." Hiccup immediately cooed at his friend after he washed up for today's festivity. He was now dressed in a kilt which he dreaded for his skinny legs were shown. He already knew that the townspeople would mock him for it. It was also one of the reasons why he always avoided the brawnfest.

"Mer would so kill me. I am dead late," he said as he looked at the sky, seeing that the sun was high up now. He was sure that it was already close to noon.

He had seen that Toothless was already fed by Gobber so he did not waste another minute to mount the horse. Although he was not comfortable at the prospect of seeing his sworn enemies, he was not sure if he would be okay at the prospect of pissing her redhead friend. He was already hoping that he does not break his ears once he arrived.

* * *

Merida glumly looked around, searching for her friend. She was pretty pissed at Hiccup so she decided to sign his friend's name over some of the competitions in the fest. It might be evil of her part but she made sure she joined him at contests where he could compete and stand a chance to win though, like horseback-riding, eventing, dressage and show jumping. She never doubted that her friend could bag the medals at those competitions.

(To those who do not know, the contests stated above involve sports performed with a horse.)

In the hopes to find her friend, the princess stalked away from the busy tents, heading straight to where horses were grazed. She looked at each horse, searching for the familiar black as night fur of Toothless.

She was too busy with her search that she did not notice the sneaky form of Hiccup behind her. She twisted on her back and saw Hiccup tip-toeing his way out of her sight with Toothless beside him who seemed to be hiding from her as well for the horse was moving in the quietest way it possibly could.

Merida crossed her arms, tapping one of her foot at the ground. Hiccup was oblivious that Merida already caught him which irritated the princess even more. She cleared her throat loudly to get the attention of the sneaky pair.

Hiccup animatedly cringed after he heard Merida clear her throat. He slowly twisted on his back, smiling weakly at Merida's way.

"Look who decided tah show up?"

Hiccup laughed weakly, motioning his hands everywhere, "Ha…haha, I was so tired…practicing last night that I end up waking late."

Merida raised her brow, "Do ye really expect me tah believe that?"

Hiccup cringed, "I…didn't lie about the waking part." Hiccup said with careful grin.

Merida rolled her eyes, blowing her hair out of her face. She walked close to Hiccup then pulled his arms, "Let's just go. We missed so much time already."

* * *

Lively jabs and chats were heard all around the festival camp. There were clanging of swords, cheering of crowds, singing of performers and shouting of maids…**wait?** _Shouting of maids?_

"Oh no…they're at it again." Jamie exclaimed, running towards the sound of maddened shouts.

"Ye lil' mongrels, get back here with those berries, ye loathes!" a maid shouted which Jamie identified as Maudie.

The triplets stuck their tongues out in response, running away with pouches on their hands. The trio disappeared behind a tent, making Jamie lose their trail. He huffed in exhaustion, going back to where a frustrated Maudie sat. "Sorry, m'am. I lost them," Jamie said sheepishly, catching his breathe.

"Nae, don't worry too much, lad," Maudie sighed, "it's a waste though, A can't make the pies anymore without those." She informed before going back to the makeshift kitchen.

Jamie scratched his head, attempting to relocate the triplets. He walked around and luckily, he saw the familiar red hair of one of the princes. He followed the young prince, stopping after the kid went behind a huge tree. He pressed his back on the tree, peeking at the other side. And there, he saw someone that confirmed his thoughts.

"So, did you bring them?" a hoarse voice croaked which belonged to Jack.

The triplets nodded their heads, raising up three small pouches of unknown object.

"Let me see it first." Jack said, grabbing one of the pouches from Hamish's hand. He inspected the contents then took a handful, "So, this is what loac berries look like?" The berries were pitch black in color, taking the shape of a grape but were as small as coffee beans.

The triplets simultaneously nodded their heads, making Jack smile. He kneeled down to ruffle one of the triplet's head.

"Alright, good job, guys. Here you go," Jack complimented, taking out a bag of chocolate chip cookies which the triplets wasted no time to grab and munch.

Jack laughed softly; seemingly happy to see the triplets enjoy the cookies offered. He stood up, grabbing the pouches of loac berries, "Pleasure doing business with you." Jack said with a nod of his head.

The triplets saluted and immediately went back to eating.

Jack sprinted, pouchs were now kept inside his backpack. He kept on walking, oblivious that Jamie was trailing behind him. It did not take long though for Jamie decided it was time to reveal his self when they were several meters away from the triplets.

"What are those berries for?" Jamie asked, crossing his arms.

Jack twisted on his back in surprise, "Argh! Jamie, you scared me." He said, clutching his chest.

Jamie rolled his eyes, "Now you know what it feels. Anyways, what are the berries for?"

Jack turned his back on Jamie, resting clasped hands behind his head, "Just…wanted to try them out." He lied through his teeth.

The way Jack's sentence trailed off caused Jamie to doubt Jack's answer. "You know it's bad for coughs, right?" Jamie informed. He was about to say another word when suddenly, loud cheering broke into the huddled men close to them. Out of curiosity, Jack and Jamie turned their heads toward the direction of the fuss.

Two names were simultaneously chanted by the crowd: Gobber! King Fergus! Gobber! King Fergus!

The two fitted themselves in between sweaty men just to get in the front of the line. There they saw two panting men, where one was quickly identified to be the King while the other seemed familiar to the two.

"Had enough yet, Gobber?" King Fergus mockingly asked.

"Not yet, yer Highness," Gobber smugly answered, swinging his sword towards the King's direction.

The King quickly blocked Gobber's attack with the use of his claymore, "Nice swing," he said, "..but not quick enough," he added with a glint of his eyes, unclasping their weapons with a push.

The two continued to clash weapons, mocking each other for every block and deflect but never really landing any real hits on the other. Jamie and Jack were entertained with the duel, groaning aloud when a man stopped the fight. It seemed the two reached the ten minutes mark, tying their duel out.

Some of the crowd groaned while some cheered. "I told ye! They're goin' tah tie again!"

"It's not worth bettin' anymore." One of the men said, earning a reply from his companion, "Let's just bet whether they will tie next or not!"

"Ha! Imagine these two fightin' back to back, they'll be invincible!"

The banter was exchanged between the men which stopped when a new pair stepped foot to duel each other. Jamie went close to Jack, shouting over the noisy crowd, "Should we sign up!?"

Jack did not answer though for his eyes were staring intently at the two newly arrived watchers, the Princess and the apprentice blacksmith. He quickly whipped his head towards Jamie, ducking his head of white hair, "Jamie, I'll see you around later!" He shouted over the chants before sprinting away from the crowd.

Jamie just rose one of his brow in question, "What was that all about?" He looked over the men, trying to see where the Prince ran off to but his efforts were futile for the Prince was nowhere to be found. He sighed then search for the list by his self.

* * *

"Ha! A guess they will still tie to every contest this year!" Merida exclaimed heartily. She whipped her head around and saw the list of contestants, "A'm gonna join!"

"Err, what? Are you sure about this, Mer?" Hiccup asked, only to earn an eye roll from Merida. "I mean, won't the Queen be mad that you are joining here?" Hiccup added, fist clasped in front of his chest. He looked around huddled men, cringing as blow after blow were exchanged between competing men. _'That's got to hurt.'_

"Nae, dad will take care of her," Merida replied smugly. She reached down to take the feather pen, only to bump hands with a pale freckled hand. She whipped her head up to meet the hazel eyes of the other.

Jamie's jaw slackened upon seeing the Princess this close. He bashfully pulled his hand away, using It to massage the back of his neck although he wished his hands could have stayed a bit more longer. "Uhh, my lady. Please, go ahead."

"Oh, thank ye," Merida said with a lopsided smile. She went ahead to write her name down the list, missing the way Jamie's face flushed. But Hiccup saw the expression on Jamie's face and could not help but smiled knowingly. It was not hard to see that the man, a few inches taller than the Princess, was infatuated. And although the man was a complete stranger to Hiccup, he could not help but feel at peace with his presence, probably because he looked like a good person.

Jamie patiently waited for Merida to finish writing, looking behind him to pass time. There, he finally saw the lanky boy and the answer sprang unto his head on why Jack ran away earlier. Jamie smiled, walking close to the boy, "I take that you are joining as well, sir?"

Hiccup animatedly waved his palms out, "Nope, I'm not really a fan of pain." He cringed upon saying the word pain.

Jamie nodded, "Not a fan of it as well but you know…might just try once in a while."

Hiccup took a glance of the fighting men before glancing his eyes back to Jamie, "I'll pray for you."

"Shouldn't you be praying for her instead?" Jamie asked, nodding his head to the Princess.

Hiccup snorted, "You clearly don't know her, do you? She can handle herself well. Trust me." He stared at Jamie, seeing the way the boy's eyes sparkled with admiration.

"I take that you like her?" Hiccup asked, smiling out of curiosity.

Jamie coughed, "What? Me…?" He shook his head too fast then stopped, "No…wait, am I that obvious?" He whispered.

Hiccup snorted before nodding his head, making Jamie flush red.

Jamie tried to change the topic, "Are you from around here? You seem to not have the accent that others here have."

"Uhm…I was not originally from here. Uhh…I just never picked up their accent so to speak." Hiccup answered, glancing his eyes everywhere except Jamie.

Merida turned on her back, "Sorry, took long. A barely found spot for this contest. It's filled already." She looked at Jamie then put her thumb up, "A already wrote yer name, A hope ye don't mind."

Jamie blushed, "Oh of course, my lady. But…do you know my full name?"

"Nae worries, A wrote yer name beside yer position as the princes' personal subordinate." She replied.

Hiccup furrowed his brows at Jamie. He already figured that the man was not from Dunbroch but he never thought that the man beside him was a person who personally tends to the princes he hated.

"Thank you, my lady." Jamie bowed.

Merida smiled, "Ye'r welcome."

Hiccup stared at the two. '_Twin Princes' subordinate, huh?'_

* * *

Jackson looked around, searching for a familiar face. He already competed with some of the contests, winning most of the ones he joined. He was still wary for the boy's presence though. Any minute now, he might be able to see Hiccup.

In order for him to keep his self in disguise, he removed the belt that identified him as a royal. The brawn festival had the tradition where all men would wear the same kilt with belts, holding the clothing to their waist. The only way to disintegrate a royal from knights and commoners would be by the color of their belts. The royals would wear blue ones, knights would wear the red ones and the commoners would wear the green ones.

His kilt was now hanging freely. It was not left unnoticed to some of the maids though. One in particular went close to him and asked if he needed an extra belt. His eyes glinted, instead of asking for another royal blue belt, he asked for a green one.

The maid was unsurprisingly puzzled but complied. She went back with the belt on her hand, bowing her head as she left.

Jackson smiled as he tied the belt to his waist, thinking that the only problem now would be someone addressing him as the Crown Prince. He stood away from as much people as possible, trying to avoid being seen first by the boy. He already thought that the Princess would be with Hiccup. That was if the boy decided to come.

He heard the announcement for the horse race. He had signed up for this race earlier this morning. Jackson quickly beelined his way to where the horses were grazed, hastily looking for his russet horse. Once found, he swiftly mounted and took off to the direction of the race's starting point. He went into the fence after he introduced himself as one of the contestant for the race.

The organizers were already telling the rules of the race when he arrived. "—the race covers twenty five miles long, guided by the banner of Dunbroch—"

Jackson did not pay much attention to the rules for he saw the familiar mop of auburn-hair. "Wait…he's a contestant too?"

Hiccup had a frown on his face for Merida had forced him to join the race. It was never in his plan to compete but since his name was already written, specifically, by a royal, he was tied to join. Merida had left him by the starting point for only the contestants were allowed to enter inside the fence.

He did not really mind joining, the problem is, the other contestants were looking at him funny. He even heard some whisper, "Look at that cripple…"

'_Great, I'm being belittled,_' he said to his self. _'Well…more belittled than before.'_ He added with a sigh.

"And for this race eighty-seven men and women alike would co-, " the organizer continued.

"Do you never smile?" A deep voice said close to his ears.

Hiccup quickly turned on his back, bumping into the man behind him. He almost fell from the impact but the man held him tight, saving him from the fall. They ended up with tango pose which earned looks from the men around. It caused Hiccup to blush while Jackson cleared his throat, pulling Hiccup back to his feet.

The two stared eye-to-eye before Hiccup break contact, "Uhh…oh, it's just you." Hiccup deadpanned, his blush was now fading.

"At your service," Jackson bowed playfully.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "What are you doing here, Jacyn?"

Jackson quirked his brows up, "This." He said, nodding his head towards his russet horse. "I'm going to join the race."

Hiccup averted his eyes to the russet horse and something panged on his head for he recognized it. "Isn't that…the prince's horse….?"

Jackson widened his eyes, glancing at his horse's way. He never thought that Hiccup would recognize his horse but not the owner himself. It also puzzled his mind unto where Hiccup got the information about owning the said horse. For all he knew, he never brought the horse with him when he visited Hiccup at their house.

Hiccup waited for Jacyn's (or so he thought) answer. In his mind, the way Jacyn fidgeted was puzzling. "Don't tell me…" Hiccup said as his eyes widened.

(Just a reminder, Jacyn is the disguise name that Jackson used to conceal his identity to Hiccup. :D)

* * *

**Yup, ending the chapter here, guys. Sorry about that. This is the first part for the brawnfest, there would be one or two more chapters for the brawnfest. Haha. It seems I have a lot of things to write about the brawnfest, seeing that almost all the characters are involved. I'll try to post the next chapter right away. Good day, all~**

**And, I put up a poll on my profile, by the way. It's about who you wanted Hiccup to end up with. I'm just curious to what you guys think but I'm not saying that I will base the ending to the top vote haha~ but, it might affect in some way. XD **


End file.
